Not Daddy's Little Girl Anymore
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Chaos and drama ensue for Spencer and Toby after a night of passion in his truck. WARNING: VIOLENT SECTIONS
1. Chapter 1

**Another story for you all to get obsessed with :-) I hope you like it. Please Review!**

He didn't know how they'd gotten this way. They had only had a handful of make-outs, and only two serious ones.

They had dinner at an expensive Italian restaurant.

"It was a lovely evening" she said with that quiet innocence that he loved about her.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, he wanted to touch every inch of her body.

"Shall we get more comfortable?" He asked patting his lap. She leaned over unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest and abs. He pulled her into his lap. They kissed as she humped him, and ran her hands up his abs and chest.

He pulled her jacket off running his hands up and down her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing her breasts against his chest. He wanted to touch them, caress them, squeeze them. He had never touched them before. He didn't want to just go ahead and grab them but asking would kill the mood. She leaned her head back letting Toby kiss the point where her clavicles met. Toby slowly put his hands on her breasts, squeezing them.

"Oh yes" she whimpered letting Toby know she's been waiting for that attention. He moaned at the realization that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Now she was in his lap with her skirt bunched up around her waist. She moaned at his every touch, the straps on her tank top had slid off her shoulders and the tank top was barely covering her breasts.

He wanted her, he wanted her badly. It had been so long since he'd had sex and she had worked him over, and he was hard as hell. She had to feel how hard he was.

"Oh Spencer" he moaned "I want you"

To be more honest he wanted to screw her into the seat of this truck. He wanted to make her moan and scream, and get off like he hadn't ever gotten off before because this girl he actually wanted. He knew she wasn't that type of girl. She wasn't that type of girl, was she?

"Toby" she moaned when he kissed her neck. Toby stopped thinking then, he slipped his hand into her underwear. He moaned audibly at the feeling of her hot wet pussy. He wasn't surprised at how wet she was, she wanted him too. She gasped at this new contact and moaned as he worked his fingers in and out of her.

"That's it baby, ride my fingers just like that.

She made quiet moans that turned him on but also frustrated him.

"Come on baby, let me hear how much you like this." He insisted.

Spencer bit down on her lip.

"Talk dirty to me" he said.

"Harder, faster, more more more!" She yelled.

He lifted her enough to lay her down on the seat. Maybe she was that kind of girl, he thought optimistically. He pressed his fingers deep inside her. She screamed in pleasure.

"Oh you like this don't you?" He said naughtily. She answered in grunts and moans. She started to shake, and he knew she was about to cum, he was going to make her cum.

"Oh yeah baby" he said as her moans became high pitched screams of pleasure. She gasped for air as she started to come down.

"Do you want to?" He asked putting her hand into his pants so she could feel how hard she'd made him.

Just then her phone rang, she was still gasping for air.

"Hi daddy" she said breathily as she pulled her skirt down. "No, nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong?" Toby pulled away from her.

"Toby and I just got done with dinner at the grill" she said smiling at Toby. "Yeah, I'll be home in a few minutes" she said biting her lip at Toby. She hung up. "Toby, can you take me home?" She looked at him apprehensively.

"Of course" he said giving her a light kiss.

When he parked the truck at Spencer's she bit her lip again "Toby..." She said cautiously. She couldn't find the words.

"Go baby" he said cutting off her train of thought.

"Dad!" Spencer called as she walked into the house. "I'm home!"

"Hey, Spencer..." He said walking into the kitchen. "Your mom is go..." He looked at Spencer then. Her skirt was wrinkled, and she'd left her jacket in Toby's truck. "You just finished dinner huh?" He said angrily.

"Dad..." She started

"Go upstairs, I can't even look at you"

"Daddy..." She started crying

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked coming into the kitchen.

"She's been out whoring around!" He boomed. "If you get pregnant, I'm disowning you!" He yelled.

She bawled her eyes out as she showered. It had felt so good, Toby's fingers inside her. She didn't want to forget how good it felt. Her parents would probably never let her see Toby again. She put cozy pajama pants and a clean tshirt on.

As she walked out of her bathroom she saw her mother sitting on her bed with a hair brush. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you going to do? Beat the slut out of me?" She said angrily.

"Close the door, and have a seat" she said calmly. Spencer did as she was told. Her mother started to brush her hair. "You haven't done this since I was 10 years old" Spencer said nostalgically "the night Melissa and I got into a fight and she told me I was a mistake"

"I brushed your hair for hours" Veronica said joining in the memory

"You weren't a mistake Spencer" her mother said. "I wanted you so badly, I prayed for you, and when you were born I knew you were my perfect little girl"

Spencer started to cry.

"What happened tonight Spencer?" Spencer bit her lip not saying anything, tears still streaming down.

"You don't have to tell me what happened" she started "all I need to know is if you wanted it"

"We just kissed" Spencer lied "we aren't having sex"

She kissed her temple and handed her the brush. She stood up and pulled something out of her jacket pocket. She opened her bedside table drawer and put a handful of condoms in it.

"Don't tell your father, if you want to go on the pill, let me know, we'll see a doctor" she said before leaving the room.

Toby woke up the next morning, he'd had to jerk off twice during the night thinking about Spencer. He had been so horny last night, hornier than he had ever been before.

Just then his phone beeped and he opened a text from Spencer

"Hey, I need you to come over, but act like I didn't ask you to come over, like you just wanted to come over to surprise me"

"Why" he texted back

"Toby, baby please" she texted back, seeing Spencer call him baby made him melt. He was about to text back when she sent another message.

"Just come over and after my parents go to work we can TALK"

He wondered why she'd capitalized TALK, did that mean they needed to talk, or was it code?

He didn't bother to text back, he quickly got out of bed threw on clean clothes, put a couple of condoms in his wallet "just in case" and was out the door. 10 minutes later he was knocking on the Hastings back door. Veronica opened the door "hello Toby" Veronica said questioningly "is Spencer expecting you?" She inquired

"No, I uh have a surprise, uh some good news" he said smiling he'd told Spencer about the job offer he'd gotten last night but he was almost positive it wouldn't have been shared with her parents, not yet.

"You got a lot of nerve kid" Mr. Hastings had come in, and seemed angered at Toby's presence.

"Peter..." Veronica said to him in a tone Spencer sometimes used with him and it made him chuckle "give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!"

"Toby!" Spencer squealed from the stairs. She sprinted towards him pulling him into a hug. "I thought you had to work today?" Spencer questioned.

"No, I have good news, I got that job I was telling you about" Toby beamed.

"I knew you would" she said giving him a hot kiss on his neck, discretely

groping his junk.

"Spencer! Baby not in front of your parents."

Peter stormed over to Toby "you listen to me you little punk, she is not your baby, she is MY baby, and I swear to god if you..."

"Peter! Go to work." Veronica said with finality. He skulked out of the house then, Veronica following

"Make good choices" she said before closing the door.

Spencer ran her open hand over his crotch a few times, "stop teasing me" Toby said pushing her hand away.

"Toby we need to talk" Spencer said seriously all of a sudden.

"Last night, you made me..." She searched for the right words.

"Orgasm" he offered.

"It was my first orgasm" Spencer said thoughtfully. Toby was speechless.

"Toby, I'm a virgin, last night with you is the farthest I've ever been with anyone" she confessed.

Toby put his head in his hands, the way she said it made him feel like a creep and a perv.

"Toby? Hey look at me" Spencer said. He kept his head in his hands. She sat on the couch and rubbed his shoulders.

"I was so horny last night, and I didn't even know it" Spencer said "Not until you touched me"

Toby stayed quiet and Spencer knew he was beating himself up over this.

"If my dad hadn't called, we probably would have had sex in your truck, because we wanted it, our bodies were screaming for it."

Toby looked up at her, she took the opportunity to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad we didn't, because I'm not ready, and I wanted to say that to you, before we get ourselves wrapped up in hormones again"

Toby nodded not knowing what to say.

Spencer pushed him against the couch kissing him. She grazed his crotch. "Spencer" he pleaded.

"I'm going to take care of you today baby" she whispered sexily.

She undid his jeans.

"How hot would it be if I jerked you off right here" she giggled "right here on mommy and daddy's sofa"

"Oh that would be so hot" Toby moaned.

"Would it be hotter if I got down on my knees and gave you head" she whispered in his ear "make you my own personal popsicle...licking and sucking"

Toby moaned "please do something to me"

Spencer took his hand putting it in her pajama pants.

"Oh that's what you want" Toby said playfully. He pushed his fingers in and out, when she started to moan he pulled his fingers out. Spencer whimpered "I know, you were just starting to enjoy that"

He took her hand and led her up to her room.

"Take your pants off" Toby said when he got her into her room, he slid his jeans off. Spencer scowled at him, "we're not having sex, I heard you, loud and clear" Toby crossed the room and took her hands "clearly you want to fool around, so you and I are going to fool around" he kissed her. "Take your pants off"

Spencer let them fall and stepped out of them. Toby laid down on her bed. "Get on top of me" he said. She straddled him.

She sat there patiently waiting for Toby's next direction.

"You know what to do" Toby said kissing her. She grinded against him feeling his erection through his boxers and her panties. She moaned, her insides were throbbing "I can't take much more of this, and neither can you" Toby said teasingly "Toby please" she begged. "Please what?" He asked faking obliviousness. "Please touch me, finger me, make me orgasm, make me cum" she blurted out. He put his fingers inside her. He worked his fingers back and forth while she moaned "harder, faster" she cried. He wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't move, and pushed his fingers into her. She laced her fingers into his hair "oh, right there, yes, yes! Oh yes"

He expected her to collapse on top of him. She slipped down him yanking his boxers down before he could stop her she had him in her mouth. "Oh baby" Toby moaned he'd never had a blow-job before. It felt so good. "Are you enjoying your popsicle baby?" Spencer swirled her tongue over his tip, and he almost exploded. "Spencer I'm close I almost came in your mouth" Spencer released him "you've given me two mind blowing orgasms, it's your turn, lay back, relax, and enjoy this" locking eyes with Toby as she licked his tip "and you're going to cum in my mouth"

Spencer went back down on him swirling her tongue around and around she wrapped a hand around him moving it up and down. She was jerking him off into her mouth! Who was this sexual goddess, where was his innocent virginal girlfriend that didn't even know what it felt like to be turned on? He came quickly and afterward Spencer laid beside him with her head on his chest while she gasped for air.

"That was so amazing, I love you" he said rubbing her back

"I love you too" she whispered.

Toby arrived home, he couldn't keep from smiling.

"What's with you?" Elizabeth said a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"I can't stop smiling" Toby said.

"Daniel, come in here quick before it disappears" Elizabeth said mockingly.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked entering the room.

"The brooding teenager is smiling" Elizabeth said.

Daniel took a look at Toby.

"Huh?" Daniel said "what's got you in such a good mood?" Daniel inquired.

"Uh," Toby chuckled "I got the job offer I was hoping for"

"That's exciting" Elizabeth chirped

Daniel took a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to Elizabeth

"Why don't you take Jenna out shopping and to lunch?" He said.

"Ok" Elizabeth said "thank you honey"

Toby was washing dishes absentmindedly thinking about Spencer when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Sit down!" His father demanded.

Toby sat but said nothing.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" his father yelled.

"Do you want to go to jail?" He raved. He swung at Toby sending him flying sideways out of the chair.

"Answer me! Is that little piece of ass worth going to jail for?" His father demanded standing over him

Toby could barely see straight, this was about Spencer?

"She didn't set me up, I told you!" Toby yelled even tho he knew he'd regret it.

"I got an angry call from Peter Hastings this morning" his dad said

"What?" Toby asked "when?"

"Probably while you were over there screwing that little slut" his dad said fuming.

"You can't talk about her that way!" Toby yelled, instantly regretting it when his father slammed a fist against his head.

"She's a slut, Toby, people in this town talk" he said like he pitied him "yours isn't the first dick she's had inside her, and it won't be her last"

"I love her, she's not a slut" Toby said weakly.

"In 3 months you turn 18, Mr. Hastings has said he intends to have you charged with statutory rape, when you turn 18"

"What?!" Toby half screamed "We haven't even done it."

"Don't lie to me, you fucked that little slut didn't you?" His father yelled.

"Oh yeah I fucked her good, I fucked her real good. I made that slut scream my name. And I fucked her without a condom. She's gonna have my baby" Toby yelled.

He got up off the floor and walked out the door.

Veronica was chopping up vegetables when Peter walked in.

"I don't know you" she said angrily as he closed the door. "What?" He asked.

"I begged you! I begged you to let sleeping dogs lie! But you wouldn't listen. Now you have to face your daughter." She said shaking her head.

Peter headed up the stairs. He could hear Spencer crying in her room.

"I'm so so sorry" she sobbed.

"It's okay baby" Peter heard Toby's voice say. Peter heard the sound of lips on skin and burst into the room. His heart sank as he surveyed the room. Toby was shirtless sitting on Spencer's bed, Spencer was wearing a tank top and underwear, and worse yet she was humping him, and kissing his neck as she moaned because Toby was caressing her breasts.

"Get your fucking hands off my daughter" he roared.

Toby's hands fell from Spencer. "Get out!" Spencer yelled "I hate you, I hate you!"

"Spencer stop" Toby said calmly. "I'm gonna go"

"No you're not! You're gonna stay here with me, you should be in this bed holding me, kissing me, touching me, fucking me" Spencer said glaring at her dad "doing all those things you know I like"

"Toby I think you ought to leave" Peter said trying not to yell. Toby got out of the bed. It was only then without Spencer wrapped around him that he saw the bruises.

"Toby?" He asked questioningly

"You had a nice chat with my dad? Did just what you wanted, beat the shit out of me" Toby said sarcastically.

Peter felt sick, he'd never meant for this to happen.

"You don't know Toby daddy, you think you know people but you don't, you thought Ian was a great guy? Well that great guy was shoving his dick down my throat whether I wanted it or not" Spencer cried "Toby loves me, he doesn't force me to do anything"

She got out of bed and walked to Toby putting her arms around him. He put an arm around her.

"Get back in my bed Toby" Spencer said glaring at her dad "you belong here in my bed, with me, where you're safe"

Peter wanted to grab him by the arm and throw him out of the house, but he didn't.

Toby sunk back down on to Spencer's bed and Spencer straddled him. "Where were we?"

Spencer said bringing his hands back to her chest, moaning as he teased her nipples.

"Spencer Jill Hastings!" He yelled.

"If you love me, or you want me to forgive you for what you made happen to Toby, you should leave and let me make Toby feel better.

"Don't get too comfortable" Mr. Hastings said "dinner will be ready soon"

He walked out of the room cringing at the top of the stairs when he heard Spencer, his baby girl, moaning "Oh, Oh! Oh dddddd-don't stop!"

"We have to listen to this!?" Peter said angrily.

Veronica shook her head, they heard the bed move as they shifted positions, and Spencer moaned loudly.

"Statutory rape Peter?! Really?!" Veronica yelled waving a knife at him "does it sound like she's being raped?"

"Yes! Unh! Yes!" They could hear her muffled moans from upstairs, added with the bouncing of the mattress.

"They're not even having sex, they're just playing with each other"

Veronica said calmly.

"Oh that's supposed to make me feel better? It's just his fingers he's sticking inside my daughter?!" He yelled

"Oh he's sticking more than fingers in Spencer it's just his fingers are what's pleasuring her" Veronica said darkly

"What does that even mean?" Peter asked perplexed

"You remember that hideous Christmas party we went to in law school? You and I ended up in a broom closet, more specifically I ended up with my head in your lap" Veronica said with a dark smile.

"She's not..." Peter said in denial

"I guarantee you if you go up there she's gonna be on her knees making him sweat, and shake, and ejaculate."

"Oh Spencer!" They heard Toby moan from downstairs "don't stop"

They could hear the movement of the mattress going up and down.

"Are you sure they're not having sex"

Peter inquired

"No, I talked to both of them, after your little stunt that really hurt Toby and Spencer" she said firmly

"Did you tell them it was okay to be upstairs in bed without pants on basically having foreplay?" He yelled

"They are exploring each others bodies, finding out what they both like..." Veronica said annoyed.

"I can't believe you're..."

"Peter! She wants to lose her virginity to him" Veronica yelled in a whisper.

"She doesn't know if she's ready but when she is she wants it to be with him. I want her to be able to enjoy it and be safe."

Toby and Spencer came down for dinner fully clothed.

"Did you enjoy my daughter?" Mr. Hastings asked bitterly.

"Yes, I enjoyed her a lot" Toby said leaning over to kiss her.

"He makes me feel loved and safe, daddy" Spencer said

"You can't call me daddy anymore, not after what I saw and heard you doing upstairs" Peter said angrily.

 **Please Review! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Toby and Spencer were holding hands under the table. They couldn't wait to get back into her bed. Just then there was a banging on the door. Mr. Hastings opened the door. Spencer gripped onto his hand tightly when they realized it was Toby's father at the door.

"I should have known I'd find you here" he yelled. "With her"

Toby just glared at him.

"We're leaving" he said grabbing Toby by his shirt collar.

"No" Spencer stepped in between them.

He looked down Spencer's tank top. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You are such a slut" he sneered at Spencer.

"You should know, you live with two of them" Spencer shot back.

He let go of Toby and started to back out of the house.

"Peter you should really do something about your daughter, obviously you're wife isn't making her keep her knees closed" he said in disgust. Peter punched him, grabbed him by the collar before punching him again.

"I may have my issues with your son but I'll be damned if you think I'm going to stand here in MY house and listen to you insult MY WIFE and MY DAUGHTER!"

Spencer ran upstairs as her dad showed Mr. Cavanaugh the way out. Toby ran after her. He found her in a ball under her big poofy comforter. He climbed onto the bed with her.

"Spencer" Toby cooed "come out from there"

"No!" Her muffled cry came out from under the cover. Toby noticed the clothes on the floor and quickly stripped down getting into the bed with her.

"He called me a slut. Right to my face." She sobbed.

"He's a man-whore" Toby said "I'm pretty sure he was cheating on my mom with Jenna's mom" he said as he planted kisses down her back. He turned her over.

"Look at me" he said cupping her chin. "I love you, and you love me, that means you're not a slut"

"I wish I could just erase today, all the bad parts I mean." She pouted.

"We can at least for a little while" he said brightly. "Open your mouth"

Spencer opened her mouth and he stuck two fingers into it. She sucked on them and then he brought them to her pussy pushing them into her walls. He licked his two finger tips from his other hand to play with her clit.

"It's just you and me" he said as she started to whimper.

"Toby, Toby, Toby, yesyesyesyesyesyesyes, uhhhhhhh, unnnnnggghhhh" she moaned as she came.

"You and I are gonna play a little game called how many orgasms can Toby give me" Toby said teasingly. Spencer whimpered.

"I'm not going to stop until your legs are shaking and your sheets are drenched." He said lustfully.

Spencer whimpered and moaned as he started pounding into her with his fingers. They thought they heard the sound of pots and pans clattering downstairs but they were too absorbed to process.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been on a roll updating (I think anyway) and I been trying to update ALL of my fanfictions (I have 16) so if the one you want hasn't been updated in the last week I'm working on it. Until then enjoy and review.**

"I'm not going!" Peter said like a petulant child.

"You're the guest of honor Peter you have to go!" Veronica said annoyed.

"I should really stay here and focus on my work" Peter said.

"Spencer is going to have sex with Toby whether you're here to stop them or not" Veronica said.

Peter sighed. He knew she was right.

"It seems like just yesterday she was 6 years old with pigtails trying to learn how to ride a bike."

"I know" Veronica said. "You ready?"

"Yes" he said looking nauseous.

"Spencer! We're leaving" Veronica called. Spencer came down. She hugged her mom and dad.

"Now you're home alone but I asked Ella Montgomery to check on you at least once a day so she'll probably call at least three and you'll probably be invited over for dinner" Veronica said as Peter loaded the car.

"Thanks mom" Spencer said hugging her. Her mom held her tight not letting go.

"Mom?" Spencer asked.

"Use a condom" Veronica said pulling away still holding her by her shoulders " I know he's sweet and perfect and you love him but you're 16, use a condom"

"I'll be ok" Spencer said.

"Ok" Veronica said kissing her forehead.

*3 hours later*

There was a knock at the door. Spencer jumped up from the couch. She quickly answered the door, kissing Toby as he came in.

They hiked out to their favorite spot in rosewood. It had a beautiful view of the town.

"I love you" Toby said putting his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" Spencer said putting her arms around his neck.

They had been fooling around with each other for over a month. Her parents had become more strict with her as of late Toby suspected that was mostly to do with her dad. Spencer had been feeling increasingly horny. She knew it wouldn't be long before Toby was swiping her V-card.

"Let's race back to the house" Spencer said feeling the throbbing between her legs. She looked at his big strong hand, thinking of it pounding into her. She let out an almost audible whimper. "Winner cums first" she said seductively before taking off. Toby quickly followed her.

Spencer ran in the house just ahead of Toby.

"I won, I won" she cheered dancing around the living room.

"You want to continue your victory dance, or collect your prize?" Toby teased.

Spencer grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him upstairs into her bathroom. She started pulling her clothes off so Toby followed suit.

"Oh god, I'm so horny, I want it so bad" she said pulling him into the shower. Toby pressed her against the wall kissing down her neck to her breasts and cupping her ass.

"Don't tease me anymore, give it to me!" Spencer moaned. Toby picked her up holding her body against the wall. He kissed her.

"I love you" he said looking into her eyes "God I love you so much" he kissed her "I'll be gentle" he whispered in her ear.

Panic filled Spencer when she realized what was about to happen.

"No" she said pushing his torso away from hers. He looked at her with a mix of confusion and concern.

"No" she said louder squirming away from him. Toby set her down and backed away.

"I thought..." Toby trailed off.

"I'm sorry" she said getting on her knees.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she sucked on the head of his cock.

"I'm sorry" she said kissing down his shaft with open mouthed kisses. She then sucked his balls as she pumped his dick. She finally put all of Toby in her mouth. She deep throated him a couple of times since she was still new to it. Finally he came and Spencer swallowed every drop.

Toby pulled her into his arms. Toby went to put his fingers in her and she backed away.

"I don't deserve it" Spencer said sadly.

She got out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. Toby turned off the shower and followed her into her bedroom.

"Please don't be mad at me" Spencer pouted sitting on her bed.

"I'm not mad" Toby said kneeling in front of her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm a tease!" She said pulling away from the kiss.

"Lay back" Toby instructed.

"Why?" Spencer asked

"Because I'm going to give you what you deserve." Toby said pulling her legs apart. He licked her clit. He flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. Then he alternated between sucking in her clit and flicking it with his tongue. Spencer was moaning and writhing on the bed. She grabbed onto his hair as his tongue sunk inside her. He pumped his tongue inside of her.

"I'm gonna cum" Spencer panted. "Oh god here it comes" she yelled before moaning uncontrollably as she came. Toby pulled his tongue out and went back to sucking her clit. He pushed two fingers into her. He pumped into her as he sucked. Spencer grabbed onto the sheets as her spine stiffened.

"Yes" she breathed heavily. "Ahhhhhh, unnnnnnnnggghhh" she screamed as her legs shook.

"Unnnnnnnggggfffffhhhhhhhhh" she yelled when she reached orgasm. Whatever Toby had done it made it feel like Toby had made every muscle in her body orgasm too. Bursts of pleasure exploded all over her body.

"I love you" said as she came down.

"I love you too" Toby said.

 **Next chapter I think will be Spencer losing her virginity. Unless you guys have better ideas? Until then my lovelies...Don't forget to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So in my head this was epic, now idk but I figure we could all use some spoby fluff and smut. Please review!**

"Hi!" Spencer said excitedly and she went to Toby's arms after he answered the door.

They kissed deeply letting there tongues massage each other. Toby pulled her to the couch. He put a hand on her neck pulling her closer. She put her hands in his hair. Toby had Spencer laid down on the couch as he trailed kisses down to her neck.

"Uhhhhh" she whimpered "I want you to make love to me"

Toby was sure he'd never heard anything so sexy. Toby pulled away to look her in the eye.

"I'm sure" she said "I want to give myself to you"

Toby got off the couch and took Spencer's hand guiding her to the bedroom. He pulled up on her sheer black button-up tugging it out of her jeans. He unbuttoned it and slipped it off. He pulled her into his arms.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want this" he moaned as he cupped her ass. Spencer pulled his shirt over his head.

"I want you really bad too" she reassured him. They kissed as both their hands went up and down each others bare back. He got on his knees to undo her jeans. He kissed her from one hip to the other occasionally biting down leaving hickeys. He pulled her pants down helping her step out of them. He kissed her inner thighs eliciting a moan. He pressed his mouth to her sex her panties in between.

"Please" she whimpered. He hooked his fingers into her panties.

"Not yet" he teased standing back up. She attacked his chest with kisses. Imitating Toby she got on her knees kissing down his body. She undid his pants. She pulled his pants down just enough to reach in and massage his dick. He was so hard already.

"Do you like that?" She asked seductively.

"Yes baby" he moaned "so much"

"Tonight's going to be special for me I want it to be special for you too" Spencer said.

"Being with you is special" Toby said.

"I went on the pill" Spencer said still rubbing him. "You don't have to wear a condom tonight"

"How long have you been on it?" Toby asked.

"9 days" she said "so it's fully in my system"

He stood up stepping out of his pants. He walked behind her and unhooked her bra as he massaged her back and kissed it in different spots.

"I still think we should use a condom" Toby said.

"O...oh" she said disappointedly. Toby then remembered a conversation that she and Toby had about his involvement with Jenna. He remembered telling her that he wore a condom each time. He figured that Spencer's insistence on not using a condom probably stemmed from her jealousy that she wouldn't be Toby's first.

"Does this "no condom" thing mean a lot to you" Toby asked. Spencer silently nodded.

"I won't wear one tonight" Toby said. He turned her around he kissed across her neck and down to her breasts.

"Get on the bed" Toby ordered. Spencer did as she was told. Toby was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled her panties off.

"I love you" he breathed getting back on top of her. "Take my underwear off"

Toby sucked on her nipples as he fingered her. He was getting harder thinking about being inside her wet pussy. He kissed down her body before reaching her sex. She was ready for oral but Toby surprised her kissing her inner thighs and her creases everywhere but where she was dying to be kissed. Toby spread her lips.

"Look at me" Toby demanded. "I want you to watch me do this."

Toby furiously licked her clit, periodically sucking on it. When she was writhing and kicking begging for release he got on top of her.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I swear I want this but I'm scared" Spencer said biting her lip.

"I'm scared too" Toby assured her. He held her for a long time just kissing her. Finally he put a hand between them as he aimed at her entrance.

"We love each other" Toby said checking her eyes for any sign she'd changed her mind. He found nothing and pushed himself inside her virgin walls. Spencer's mouth dropped open and he couldn't tell if it was in pain or in pleasure.

"Spence?" Toby said afraid to move "are you okay?"

After a few minutes Toby started thrusting into her. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry baby" Toby begged.

"I just love you so much" Spencer said pulling him into a kiss. Soon Spencer was matching his thrusts. It took everything Toby had not to explode inside her. It was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. He refused to cum before Spencer did.

"Oh, you feel so good" Toby moaned.

"Come on baby" Toby strained.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"You're perfect" he said giving her a light kiss. He pulled her legs upward one at a time slowly testing her comfort level. He thrusted deeper into her.

"Oh!" Spencer cried out as Toby grinded against her.

"Yeah baby" he moaned as her insides squeezed him "oh you feel so fucking good" he growled as he came. Spencer panted and whimpered as the pleasure rolled over her.

"I want to try something" Toby said. He pulled her into his arms and repositioned himself so that he was sitting with Spencer in his lap.

"Too much?" He asked Spencer.

"No, it feels great" Spencer said as she rolled her hips on his lap. They kissed as Spencer clung to Toby as they started to move again. Spencer bit her lip as Toby bounced her up and down on his lap. Spencer was moaning and mewling. He knew this feeling was new to her. She was wrapped around Toby with her head burrowed into his shoulder. Every time she moaned he encouraged her by saying

"That's my girl" and rubbing her back. Toby wished that Spencer would talk dirty or talk at all.

"You're so wet, it's so hot" Toby said. She kissed his shoulder.

"Look at me" Toby said. "I love you" he held her there bouncing up and down. He could tell they were both close. Spencer let out a ragged breath.

"Don't stop, oh please don't stop" Spencer moaned quietly. Toby kept going.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" She screamed as she threw her arms around Toby. She sucked on his ear lobe. She was moving her body of her own accord now "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" she moaned in his ear as she came. The two collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep after a few minutes with Spencer still laying on top of him.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have a really good idea for this fic. I hope you like it. Please review, I really appreciate it.**

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked rubbing Spencer's bare back.

"Good" she said quietly "little sore" she said wrinkling her nose.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's just because you're so big" she said fanning herself with her hand.

"I know what will ease the soreness" he said as he led her into the bathroom. He ran a bath for her and helped her in. He slowly ran a soapy washcloth over her body.

"Toby, can we not say anything to anyone" she said. "I just want to keep it private, it's nobody's business if you've given me the business"

"I won't tell" he said kissing her.

*a week later*

Spencer was walking up to the lunch table Aria and Hanna were hunkered together whispering about something.

"And then Ezra did this thing...oh hey Spence" she stopped

"What did Ezra do?" Spencer asked.

"Oh nothing" Aria said.

"It was a sex story" Hanna said "it would hurt your virgin ears"

Spencer almost blurted out that she wasn't a virgin anymore but then she remembered her and Toby were keeping it quiet.

"Oh please I'm sure Hanna's told worse" Spencer said.

"Ok, so he has me bent over his desk...at home!" She clarified when Spencer got big eyes. "And so he pulls my foot up onto the desk and mmmm best orgasm ever"

"I'm talking...*makes a gesture with hands*...all over the floor." Aria said.

"Wow" Hanna said.

"What was all over the floor?" Spencer asked.

"Her cum" Hanna said "she squirted, sometimes when you're getting fucked real good it happens"

Spencer nodded. All this sex talk made her horny. She texted Toby.

Ever fucked in a hot tub

-S

Can't say I have

-T

You and me tonight

-S

Deal

-T

Spencer got the hot tub warming up. She'd bought subs from his favorite sandwich shop. After they ate he led her out to the tub. The had swim suits on in case her parents should come home. As soon as they were in she stripped off her bottom and then his straddling his hips. This was her favorite position all though they hadn't experimented much. It was a weird sensation to be bouncing up and down on him as the water churned around them. It seemed like every time she came easier for him than the last time. As she circled her hips against his and hit her orgasm she put her hands in his hair tugging gently. They rode out their orgasms together kissing each other's lips, face, ears, neck and chests.

"I've been wanting to try doggie style." She said shyly.

"I'll try anything if you're open to it" Toby said.

Spencer got up and got on her knees putting her arms on the edge of the tub. Toby couldn't turn down such an irresistible offer so he got behind her pushing into her.

This position was very different. Toby was able to thrust in deeper and he was rubbing her clit too. Soon she was in a fit of low moans as Toby worked to bring her to orgasm again. She felt the pleasure building as she had before but now it felt bigger. He continued to pound into her.

"Mmmmm" she moaned trying not be too loud.

"Ah" she cried out "Ah fuck!" She yelled as she came pretty sure her neighbors had heard. Toby was still thrusting and breathing hard behind her. She couldn't believe it when the pleasure started building again. This time she couldn't keep it in.

"Oh, oh yes, fuck me, harder, fuck me, fuck me, don't stop" she moaned loudly. She was breathless.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum again" she panted as her insides violently throbbed against his dick making him cum too. He sat back in his original spot and Spencer got back in his lap as they kissed and cuddled.

"Best sex ever" Spencer said sleepily.

"Yes it was" he agreed.

Before long Spencer was asleep and Toby carried her out of the tub and up into her bedroom.

*a week later*

"Spencer, Spencer!" Ezra yelled.

She jerked awake realizing she'd fallen asleep during English class.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitz" Spencer said sitting up. "What was the question?"

"An example of Symbolism" he asked. She delivered an excellent answer and waited for Ezra to commend her but he looked part angry part concerned.

"Miss Hastings, we finished that book two days ago, we've started another one" he said sternly. Just then the bell rang.

"Miss Hastings, can I speak with you a moment?" He said.

"Mr. Fitz, I'm so sorry about falling asleep in class I've just been really swamped" she said.

"I'm concerned Spencer, your work has been sub par and now you're neglecting assignments altogether" he said sternly. "I'm going to have to see a dramatic turnaround or I'll be forced to set up a meeting with your parents."

"I promise to not drop the ball again" Spencer said hurrying out of class.

"So what's the what?" Hanna asked.

"Why have you been so MIA lately, we figured it was school but it's obviously not." Aria said.

"Toby's thinking about taking a job in bucks county. I've been spending a lot of my time with him in case he does." Spencer said. It was the truth she just left out the part that "spending time" meant fucking each other's brains out.

After lunch Spencer started to feel sick. When she threw up she started to worry.

"I think I might be pregnant" she blurted out to the girls.

Hanna laughed. "You have to have sex to get pregnant"

Spencer looked down.

"Oh my god" the three said at once.

"Didn't you use anything?" Hanna asked.

"Not our first time" Spencer said. The three gave he judging looks.

"I wanted it to be special" Spencer whined.

"A baby is pretty special" Aria said.

"I'm ditching the rest of the day" she said "I need to talk to Toby"

"Pregnant?" He asked uncertain. "But you're on the pill and we only didn't use one that first time"

"I know but I'm freaking out" Spencer said.

"I'll take you to the free clinic" Toby said kissing her temple. "They'll do the test so we'll know"

She agreed.

Three hours later they got the test result. She wasn't pregnant. They were both relieved and vowed never to skip the condom again. He promised to help her study to get her grades back up so they headed to the house.

"I think we should start with a study break" he said suggestively. They both jumped when they saw her parents sitting at the counter angry. Ezra must have called them she thought.

"I stood up for you, both of you, I said you were both mature and responsible enough to handle this!" Veronica yelled "I found out from about five people in town that they saw my daughter and her boyfriend going into a free clinic"

"Spencer say goodbye to Toby" Veronica said. "You won't be seeing him anymore"

"But" Spencer cried.

"Give me your keys, cellphone and laptop" she demanded "you now live in the 1900s, you are not to leave this house unless it's to go to school. Melissa will be driving you to and from school. You want to meet your friends, they'll have to come here, group project it'll be here, you are not to see Toby anymore, if we catch you with him we will be making that call to the police"

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs. "When I turn 18 I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!"

She slammed her door locking it. She pulled on if Toby's t-shirts out of a drawer and put it on her pillow. She cried for hours as she hugged her Toby pillow for dear life. This just wasn't fair.

 **Until next time my lovelies...Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer laid in her bed crying. She'd been there hours she knew. Every time she thought that the tears had subsided she thought of a way that Toby had made her feel safe or loved and she started crying again. There was a knock at the door.

"Dinner is ready" her mom said opening her door. Spencer ignored her until she went back downstairs.

"Don't worry about Spencer" Melissa assured them "she'll get over it"

Just then they heard her footsteps coming downstairs.

"See" Melissa said.

"I'll get you a plate" Veronica said starting to stand.

"No, I didn't come down to eat" she said. She threw cards and cash onto the table.

"I don't want anything from you, and I won't be taking anything from you ever again, as far as I'm concerned you aren't my family anymore."

She turned to go back upstairs. Peter stood about to yell but Veronica motioned for him to sit back down.

"She's just angry, let her be angry" she said.

She stayed in her room the whole next day not getting out of bed.

Veronica was concerned that she hadn't eaten in 24 hours. She texted Spencer's friends asking them to come over. Half an hour later Hanna, Aria, and Emily came in with a pizza. It was cheese and garlic, Spencer's favorite. Veronica could tell by the way the girls glared at her they must have talked to Toby. Her mother told them they had to leave their phones downstairs.

"Cheer up Spence" Emily said encouragingly "this can't last forever"

"Yeah" Aria added "if my parents can get over me and Ezra, yours can get over you and Toby."

"Here, have a slice" Hanna said opening the box.

Spencer nibbled on it.

"We were going to let you call Toby but your mom took our phones." Emily said.

"I miss him so much it hurts" she cried.

After a week four of her teachers had called to report Spencer's underperforming. They sat her down for a talk.

"Sweetie, do you really think that this is the best way to get your privileges back" her mother asked.

"You've been acting like a big baby and that ends now" her father yelled.

She didn't respond. She was numb.

There was a knock at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Peter growled when he saw it was Toby. Spencer's heart swelled as her eyes watered. She wanted to go run over and hug him. Just to be in his arms.

"I came to talk to you" he said "I love Spencer more than anything in this world". Toby's eyes went to her as he saw her condition.

"Don't you see" he continued "how bad things are for her when we're apart?"

"We will stop having sex, I'll come here to see her only under supervision, please I need to be with her." Spencer prayed her parents would agree.

"I'm sorry, Toby" her dad said "we can't trust you with our daughter and if anything it's shown us how bad you are for her"

Spencer's heart broke into a million pieces. She ran to him his arms opened to her. His loving arms wrapped around her. She felt warm. She felt safe. He was home. He was her home. He kissed the top of her head before attacking the side of her face with kisses. She in turn was covering his chest and neck with kisses. They both said "I love you" and then Peter and Veronica pulled her away from him. Veronica held Spencer down as Peter ripped her sweatpants off. He began whipping her with the belt. Toby felt helpless as he watched Spencer cry out at every lash. He felt responsible if he hadn't come here she wouldn't be getting spanked. He turned to leave.

"Don't leave me!" she sobbed through the tears. "Don't leave me please Toby"

"I love you with all my heart Spencer" he said before turning out the door. He could hear Spencer's harsh sobs even as he walked to the truck. After Toby was gone her parents finally stopped with the spanking. Her butt was red with marks. There was a few spots where the skin had been broken.

Spencer stormed off up to her room. She was so mad at her parents. Couldn't they see her pain? When she got to her room she flung open her window.

"Toby!" She screamed as the sobs took over again. "Toby, I love you with all my heart too"

Her mother came in and dabbed a cool wash cloth on her butt. She ignored her as if she wasn't even there.

"Maybe we are going too far" Veronica said to Peter later that night. "Spencer's really gone in a downward spiral over this. Her attitude, school, her appearance, are we really sure this is the best way?"

"She almost got herself pregnant Veronica!" He said exasperated "we're being parents"

Three days later Veronica and Peter were out at a business function. Melissa had been put in charge. Spencer had come down to get some of the double chocolate peanut butter frenzy ice cream that Hanna had brought her. She started to head back upstairs when she saw the bushes shaking. Was it the wind? Melissa had read in the paper about a prowler. Spencer was about to call to Melissa when she saw his adorable face in the window. She ran letting him in. They were in each other's arms the next second crying and holding on for dear life.

"I had to see you" Toby whispered

The heard footsteps upstairs headed downstairs knowing Melissa was about to bust them. They didn't bother letting go of each other.

"I just came down to get some chips and m&ms, and a soda because I'm binge watching grey's anatomy. I did not see you two" she said. Spencer relaxed this whole time she had assumed Melissa was on her parents side but she was on her side. Melissa went back upstairs and Toby and Spencer stood there hugging and kissing for a long time.

"Let's go to your truck or the loft, I don't care the consequences I want to be with you" she breathed.

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than her parents walked in.

"Well, well, well" Peter said angrily "we loosen the reigns a teeny bit and you are already breaking rules"

"Dad..." Spencer started but stopped realizing she had nothing to say.

"Where's your sister?" He asked angrily.

"Upstairs, she fell asleep watching Grey's Anatomy, she thought I was asleep" Spencer said covering for her.

"Mr. Hastings" Toby said. "Spencer had nothing to do with this, I came over saw you weren't home and that the light was on, she didn't plan any of this."

Spencer nodded furiously.

"I just wanted to say goodbye" he said.

All three looked at him confused.

"That temp job in Bucks County became a permanent position, so I'm moving out there." He informed them.

Her heart was breaking, how did "I just had to see you" go so quickly to "I'm leaving town"

"Ok now you've said it!" Peter said opening the door.

"Peter!" Veronica protested.

Toby left and Spencer followed. Her dad grabbed her by the arm but she pulled away.

He chased after her. She finally turned to him.

"Please" she said "just let me say goodbye to him, you've taken everything else please just give me this."

He backed off as Toby pulled her into his arms. She was sobbing hard as he held her tightly.

"I love you so much baby" he said "I'm not going to give up on us but we need your parents to cool down. This will blow over eventually."

"I love you more than anything" she sobbed "I need you, I can't lose you"

"You won't" he promised. He looked her straight in the eye. "You can't shutdown on me, you need to eat and take care of yourself."

She nodded.

They held each other tightly sometimes kissing and sometimes just holding and rubbing each other. They could feel her dads glare as he watched them from the house. Spencer wished they could go somewhere and be alone. She desired being made love to again and the contentment that followed.

They slowly pulled apart sharing one last kiss.

"I love you" Toby said.

"I love you" she countered slowly walking backwards toward the house. He got into the truck and drove off.

 **What do you think will happen next? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have outdone myself with this one. This is really sad. Have tissues. Please review!**

It had been a month since Spencer had seen Toby. She wasn't speaking to her parents. Her dad had got pissed with her one night at dinner and demanded she talk and participate in the family or else.

"Or else what?" She had snapped. "You took away the only thing I care about, nothing else you do will matter"

That was almost three weeks ago. Melissa was still driving her to and from school. Occasionally her parents agreed, under Melissa's supervision to let her go to the movies or shopping with her friends. Every movie they saw made Spencer cry and she'd gone shopping twice and not bought anything. Melissa and her friends knew she was miserable but her parents thought she was just being dramatic. Melissa had tried to tell them they were being too strict but they thought she was just trying to get out of driving her around. The girls took turns helping Spencer get ready for school and carpooling with her and Melissa. They also took turns helping her with her assignments but she still only had B's because she had stopped making an effort.

It was Hanna's turn to ride with Spencer this morning.

Hanna did her hair and makeup, even picked out her outfit. She had picked out a lacy white tank top, skinny jeans, a sweater, and dark brown knee high boots. She topped it off with a dangling necklace and matching earrings.

"I don't want to wear this" Spencer said protesting. Hanna always tried to get her to dress up. Emily let her get away with sweats more often than not. Aria was leading the rebellion and usually made a chic outfit using one of Toby's t-shirts. Her parents would have protested but she almost had a smile on these days so they let it go. Hanna had out done herself today though.

"Come on, you'll look so cute" Hanna said "besides Lucas told me he's doing candids for the yearbook today so I'm doing you a favor. Spencer groaned but put on the outfit anyway. Another act of rebellion Spencer had started was being late to every class. When she entered the locker room for gym the others were already dressed and headed into the gym. She had removed her jewelry and necklace when a hand covered her mouth and an arm went around her waist.

"I've missed you so much" she heard Toby's voice whisper in her ear. He took her into a shower stall and helped her finish getting undressed. He picked her up holding her with one arm as he grabbed the shower head with the other gaining leverage as he pounded into her. She moaned contentedly as she kissed and sucked his shoulder to keep quiet.

"Oh yeah baby" Toby growled through his teeth "this feels so fucking good!"

Spencer let out a shriek as he made her hit her high, coming right before he did. They rubbed each other's bodies as they kissed.

"So you like your surprise?" He asked when they finally broke apart.

"Yes" she said nuzzling.

"I'll stay for lunch if you want me to" he said knowing lunch was right after gym. She smiled and nodded. They didn't need many words, they'd exchanged enough over the phone. Aria had bought Spencer a phone so during school and visits to Spencer's house they would call and text each other saying how much they loved each other and were thinking about each other. After they had cooled off Spencer bit her lip as she turned around giving him her most innocent look. He got the hint immediately and pushed back into her wet walls from behind. She was screaming now and Toby put his hand tightly over her mouth. The other was furiously rubbing her clit. He could feel her walls start to spasm. He was ready to blow as well. He bit down on her shoulder blade as both bodies exploded in pleasure. After riding out the orgasm they decided they were done and got dressed. They sat in the stall cuddling.

"Thank you for coming to surprise me" she said. "When can you come back again?"

He caressed her cheek.

"I don't know baby" he said "I work 7 days a week 12-14 hours a day, I had to bribe a coworker to cover for me"

Spencer started to tear up.

"Don't cry baby" he said "we're together now"

He checked his watch and saw her class was almost over so he told her he'd wait outside and have lunch with her before heading back. The girls smiled at her as the entered the locker room.

"Thank you" she said smiling.

When Melissa picked her up after school she noticed the difference. "You better fix that smile on your face or Mom and Dad will know." She said with a rye smile.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Oh please, you haven't smiled like that since before mom and dad banned you from seeing Toby." She joked.

Spencer reminded herself she had no idea when she would be able to see Toby again and that soured her enough to get her upstairs, stomping loudly.

She immediately changed into sweats and curled into bed. She was exhausted from the sex she and Toby had had and drifted off.

"Spencer" Melissa shook her awake later that night. "Mom and dad want to talk to you"

She went downstairs and sat across from her parents not making eye contact.

"You really thought you'd get away with it?!" her dad sneered.

"What?" She had asked confused.

"Spencer we know what happened in the locker room during your gym class today" her mom said sternly. "Coach Fulton saw you with Toby"

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Would she get spanked? Would she now not be allowed to see her friends?

"You pushed and pushed" her mother said shaking her head "we had no choice"

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Spencer spat.

"We called the police" her father said. "They arrested Toby for statutory rape"

Spencer was sobbing and crying.

"We warned you" her mother said.

"No!" She screamed still sobbing "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Spencer, Spencer!" Melissa yelled shaking her awake. She sighed it had been a dream.

"Mom and Dad want to talk to you" she said. Spencer's heart raced. She followed Melissa into the dining room and to her surprise saw Aria, Hanna, and Emily on one side of the table and her parents and Melissa on the other side. She took a seat at the head of the table.

"We're all worried about you" her mother said. "You've gone downhill and you've become a burden on your friends and family"

Spencer glared at her friends.

"Burden wasn't the word we used" Emily said defending them.

"We kinda thought things would get better" Hanna said.

But they haven't" Aria finished

"Further more, your father and I refuse to live like this" her mom began again. Maybe she was going to be ungrounded. Maybe she'd be able to see Toby again.

"I scheduled an evaluation with Dr. Sullivan" her mother stated.

"What?!" Spencer asked incredulously

"You heard me, we are putting you in therapy, and if you don't get better, we are looking into having you institutionalized"

"There's nothing wrong with me except my parents are demons and my best friends are backstabbing bitches" she yelled before running upstairs to her room slamming and locking the door.

After a week of sessions, Dr. Sullivan suggested to Spencer's parents that it may be beneficial to let Spencer see Toby occasionally but that she was worried she had an unhealthy dependence on him.

They vetoed Toby visits for the time being.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Sullivan today, I'm picking you up at 12:45" Melissa said as Spencer got out of the car.

"I know" Spencer said.

Melissa showed up at 12:30 to pick Spencer up. At one she called her mother frantically.

"She's not here Spencer's not at school" Melissa said.

"We'll find her!" Her mother assured.

By nightfall the whole town had been searched. Spencer was gone but how? She had no money, no phone and no car. She hadn't spoken to her friends since the intervention.

She had to be with Toby. That was the only logical explanation. The cops questioned Toby but he said he hadn't seen or spoken to Spencer. His boss confirmed he'd been working all day and couldn't possibly have gone to Rosewood to pick up Spencer.

Days turned into weeks, flyers were put up her parents did press conferences begging her to come home if she'd run away. Begging her kidnapper to let her go if she'd been taken. Nothing.

Hanna, Aria, and Emily were in the center of town eating ice cream. It had been a month since Spencer had gone missing. They were across from the police station when they saw about twelve cars race off in different directions.

It had to be Spencer! They threw away their ice cream as they made their way to Spencer's parents house.

"She went to her parents lake house" Hanna said. That had been her guess.

"She was staying with a friend" Aria predicted.

"She was with Toby" Emily added. "And now she's back"

"And now she's back" Aria echoed with relief.

"And now she's..."

Hanna's sentence was interrupted by the loud wail of Veronica Hastings.

The girls ran into the Hastings house surprised to see their parents already there. Ella and Pam helped Veronica over to the couch. Melissa was sitting crying into her hands. Peter looked like he'd been crying but now he was drowning it in scotch. It took a few minutes before the girls realized Detective Wilden was holding an evidence bag. They could see clear as day. It was the clothes Spencer had been wearing the day she disappeared, covered in blood. Later that night Wilden held a press conference. He stated the Spencer Hastings case had now been declared a homicide. He ended the conference saying.

"The investigation is ongoing but as of right now the police have no leads"

 **What do you think happened to Spencer? What's going to happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's short I know. I hope you like it anyhow! Please review!**

The girls drove quietly to Bucks County. They were on their way to see Toby. Melissa had asked them to talk to him. Her and her parents had called him several times but he hadn't answered. They weren't surprised. Her parents had finally put together the funeral for Spencer and they wanted to make sure he'd known about it. They were all surprised he hadn't talked to anyone since he talked to the police after Spencer had gone missing. They had all called and left messages. Emily pulled up to the construction site and parked. The three of them walked towards an old round guy with a clipboard.

"Hello" Emily said politely.

"What are you pretty little girls doing over here?" He asked.

"We are here to see Toby Cavanaugh" Hanna said firmly. She'd become more bossy since Spencer had been declared murdered.

"If he's not too busy" Emily amended.

"Cavanaugh, get down here, you got company" he barked into the walkie-talkie.

"Who is it" he asked.

"Three pretty girls" he replied.

"I don't want to see them" he said flatly.

The girls all sighed.

"Awww come on, there down here giving me puppy dog eyes, at least get down here and get them off my site" he ordered.

"Ok" he said in a monotone.

They barely recognized the man they saw walking toward them, it was definitely Toby. They could see his muscles underneath his tight tee. He had changed in the three months since they'd seen him when he visited Spencer. His hair had grown and he had grown a beard.

"What?!" He asked gruffly.

"We wanted to let you know the Hastings planned the funeral for Spencer." Emily said.

"Why?!" He asked irritatedly.

"So you can say goodbye" Emily said nearly in tears.

"Why should I?" He asked "she didn't"

"She was murdered!" Hanna yelled.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she was murdered" he said putting air quotes around the word murdered.

"What are you talking about" Aria asked incensed.

He pulled his phone out he pressed a few buttons. They heard Spencer's voice, she was crying.

"Toby, I can't do this anymore, I lost my family, I lost my friends, I lost you" there was a long pause filled with sobbing "I have nothing left, I love you"

The click of Spencer hanging up was deafening.

"That was the day she disappeared" Toby said. "I was working, by the time I got it and called her back the phone was dead."

The girls hearts became heavy.

"I would have gone to get her" he said "I would've quit my fucking job to get her if I had to! Why didn't she wait for me?!"

"You think she killed herself?" Emily asked sobbing. Hanna and Aria covered their mouths.

"I have to get back to work" he said. He left before they had a chance to say anything else. They drove back to town, when they got there they sat in the car not getting out for a minute.

"He blames us doesn't he?" Hanna asked.

"I blame us" Emily said quietly.

"I blame us too" Aria added.

Emily got out of the car and Hanna put a finger up to Aria telling her to wait. Hanna got out of the car going around to the driver side.

"Emily get back in the car" Hanna said. Hanna drove over to the police station.

"We want to see Detective Wilden" Hanna said authoritatively.

They sat at a conference table. Wilden came in.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He said sitting down across for them.

"We were wondering" Hanna said hesitating. "If it was possible that Spencer committed suicide?"

"What makes you think that?" He asked sounding intrigued.

"It was a rumor someone started" Emily said.

Wilden sighed heavily.

"We haven't released this to the media but we dragged the river Spencer's clothes were found in, her body wasn't recovered."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked.

"We are positive that Spencer was murdered. The Rosewood PD doesn't declare a homicide with out solid evidence." Wilden said.

The girls left feeling even worse than before. That Saturday was the funeral. The entire town was there. Toby hadn't showed.

*6 months later*

"It's Caleb's birthday party and he's Caleb's best friend. I'm calling him!" Hanna yelled punching in Toby's phone number.

"Hello?" a breathy female voice answered.

"Who is this?!" Hanna barked.

"It's Daisy" the female voice said as if that should have been obvious.

"Uh, I think I must have the wrong number" Hanna said. "I was looking for Toby Cavanaugh"

"Oh, just a minute" she said cheerfully. "It's for you love"

"Hello?" She heard Toby's voice.

"Hey Toby, it's Hanna" she said.

"Hi Hanna" he sighed.

"I was just calling because it's Caleb's birthday party this Friday and it would mean a lot to all of us if you came" she said.

"Ok" he said "I guess I can make an appearance"

"Oh good!" She said excitedly. Her smile faded when she hung up the phone.

"What is it Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Toby has a new girlfriend" she said solemnly.

"He's moving on" Emily said "that's a good thing."

Caleb's party was small, the girls and their boyfriends. Mona and Noel. Lucas. Some of Caleb's friends from work. They'd all been hanging out when Toby and Daisy arrived. She was blonde and really pretty. The girls bombarded her with questions the second she walked through the door.

"So how did you and Toby meet?" Emily asked as Daisy unbuttoned her coat.

"Oh we met at a bar" Daisy said as she took her coat off. The baby bump was evident.

"You're pregnant?!" The girls yelled in unison.

"4 and a half months" she said with a smile.

"Couldn't even let the bed get cold could you?" Hanna said stalking off. Aria followed without a word. Emily smiled before turning away as well. Toby was at the punch bowl when Ezra and Caleb came up to him.

"So you're going to be a dad?" Caleb said.

"Yup" he said.

"You must be thrilled" Ezra said with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster.

"I hate it" Toby said point blank. "She makes me want to bang my head against a wall. I was drunk and lonely and sad..." He said trailing off. "I hate myself for it everyday"

"Then why are you with her!" Ezra asked.

"Because she's having my baby and she loves me, only God knows why, like it or not that little girl and her unborn baby are my family, that's the life I've chosen for myself." He said.

After a couple of cups of punch Toby and Daisy left. Toby promised to keep in touch and visit. Another 6 months passed.

"We should invite Toby" the girls said planning their graduation party. It killed them to know that Spencer and Ali weren't there with them. Some people in town speculated the same person had killed both girls.

Emily pulled out her phone to call Toby.

"He can bring Daisy and the baby" she said dialing "we need to show him that we're supportive"

"The number you dialed is not in service" a recorded voice said. Emily tried again still getting the voice. Emily tried periodically for the next month always the same result.

*4 years later*

Hanna, Aria and Emily were headed home from college. They would be graduating at the end of the month. They were coming back at the request of Melissa and Veronica Hastings. Veronica and Peter had divorced shortly after Spencer's funeral. Veronica was finally selling the house. They had invited the girls to come take what they wanted from Spencer's room before they gave the rest away to good will.

Veronica hugged all three as they got there she motioned for them to sit on the couch. She had put out tea and cookies.

"You know" she started "for the longest time I was in denial. I thought any minute Spencer would walk through that door." She began sobbing softly.

"That it all would have been some giant misunderstanding" she continued. "Then as time went on I thought the police would call and tell me they found her. At a shelter or in somebody's basement" she sighed. "That's a horrible thing to think I know, but I was ready to accept anything that meant she wasn't gone."

"I've accepted it now. She's gone. Someone murdered her and she's never coming back."

It sounded to the girls like she was still trying to convince herself.

The girls headed up to Spencer's room. It was creepy how it was all the same. Hanna tackled Spencer's closet. Aria tackled her desk and Emily tackled her drawers. Emily called her dad to come pick up the rocking chair. She couldn't stand the thought of Spencer's mother giving it away. They'd been there four hours when they finally hauled out the rest of the boxes.

"I think that's everything." Aria said.

"Yeah, we really appreciate this Mrs. Hastings." Hanna said.

Veronica burst into tears out of nowhere and Melissa tried to comfort her.

"We'll take another look" Emily said as they slipped upstairs. They listened at the door until they heard Mrs. Hastings calm down. The girls looked around aimlessly. They had everything they wanted and even some stuff they didn't. Hanna was about to insist it was time to leave when Melissa came into Spencer's room closing the door.

"Spencer's alive" Melissa said ardently.

 **What do you guys think is going to happen? Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter! I really hope you like it, I did something kinda different. Please review with your thoughts and theories.**

"What do you mean "Spencer's alive"" Hanna asked.

"I saw her" she insisted "at least I think I did"

The girls let out the breath they'd been holding. Over the years Melissa had taken them on countless goose chases. She couldn't accept that Spencer was gone. They'd seen Dr. Sullivan about the issue after the last one. Dr. Sullivan said Melissa felt an extraordinary amount of guilt because she was supposed to pick her up from school that day.

"I was at a store in Branburry, my friend from UPenn suggested it. I was looking for a dress for the anniversary fundraiser." She continued. Their parents held a fundraiser on the day of Spencer's disappearance every year. The money went half to organizations for runaways and half to organizations for kidnapping victims.

"You had Spencer on your mind" Emily started.

"No!" Melissa yelled. "This was not like that, this wasn't like the other times!"

She was starting to cry.

"You know how when you're waiting for someone like at the movies or the mall and you think you see them?" She sobbed. "And when you do see them you realize all those people you thought could have been them couldn't possibly because this is them"

They nodded. They knew the feeling. Hamna saw Spencer in every brunette model she auditioned. Aria saw her in every brunette at the coffee shop she went to every morning. Emily saw her in every brunette at the gym. It was never Spencer though. Ever.

"Spencer's dead" Hanna said. "I'm sorry but she is, I don't know who or what you saw but it wasn't Spencer."

"Maybe you should start seeing Dr. Sullivan again" Aria suggested.

"We've moved past this, you should too" Emily said. The girls headed downstairs. Melissa chased after them.

"Where's the body?!" She yelled "if she's dead where's her god damned body?!"

The girls cried despite themselves. They'd asked themselves that many times before.

"I'm going back there tomorrow with flyers" Melissa said "even if I go by myself"

The girls left the Hastings.

"Poor Melissa" Emily said.

"I know it's hard for her" Hanna said "I just wish she'd come around."

"I'm not surprised, I know how hard it's been for us" Aria added.

The girls said good night and agreed to meet for breakfast tomorrow.

*3am the next morning*

There was a loud banging on Hanna's door.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she walked to the door.

She opened the door to see Aria wide eyed and short of breath. A sleepy looking Ezra was propping up an equally sleepy Emily.

"I think I just bought a ticket to Melissa's crazy train" Aria said, she was holding a journal with post its sticking out of it.

"Huh?" Hanna asked.

Aria opened the journal to the first post it. She began to read aloud.

 _"It's only been a couple weeks but I think I'm already falling in love with Toby Cavanaugh. I asked him tonight what it was like to run away. He said it was cold. I told him how I ran away to the movies when I was seven. I thought he might think it was stupid since he ran-away for real. I told him I only came back because I was lonely, he told me that the next time I want to run away I should call him. Now. I can't help thinking about running away with him. No one would miss me anyway, except for the girls but I'd tell them that I was going. They'd understand"_

Aria flipped to the next post it.

 _"I got into a fight with my dad tonight, he caught me and Toby making out in his truck. Nothing serious. He told Toby to leave and never come back I swear I heard my heart crack, he told me to get in the house but I ran to Toby's truck I begged him not to listen to my dad. We drove to the town line. Parking off to the side. That's sort of our spot. "I could just keep driving" Toby had said to me. My heart jumped I wanted to drive away with him so badly. My dad was so glad I came back what he doesn't know is that it was Toby that convinced me running wasn't the answer."_

Aria flipped again

 _"I'm more upset than I've ever been, Toby and I had a moment tonight. A hot sexy moment, the kind of moment you write down in the diary you keep under your bed that no one will ever see. I was so happy until I came home and my father started yelling at me. He called me whore right to my face. The more he yells at me about Toby the more I want to give Toby everything I have. Someday I'm going to leave this house and Toby and I will leave this town"_

She went to the next entry.

 _"I thought my parents were horrible but Toby's dad is worse. At least I have my mom and friends supporting me. I feel like I'm only safe with Toby. I told him we should run away together but he still says no."_

Aria gave Hanna a look

 _"My heart is shattered. My parents have forbidden me to see Toby. I love him so much. I wish I would've gone with him. I just want to be with him. I've never wanted anything so much. I hate my parents for tearing us apart."_

 _"Did I mention I hate my parents? Toby came over to fix things. He told them how much he loves me and how we should be together. He even said we wouldn't have sex anymore which I hate but would have agreed to. What did my evil heartless parents do they beat me right in front of him."_

 _"Toby came over tonight. I was so happy until my parents showed up and ruined it. I was so close to getting to be alone with Toby. If I'd gotten out I never would have come back."_

Aria took a breath before going to the next one. She gave both Hanna and Emily a look.

 _"I don't know how a day can be filled with so much love, happiness, sadness and rage all at the same time. Toby surprised me at school and we had an amazing time. I love him so much and I was blissfully happy..."_

Aria paused hesitantly.

 _"Then my friends turned on me. I can't believe they would do that. They are such back stabbing bitches. Suppose I told the Montgomery's the kind of extra credit Ezra's been giving Aria. Or Mrs. Marin about the time Hanna and Caleb did it in my parents lake house. Or tell Mrs. Fields about the time Emily got so drunk she stripped in front of a party full of people. But I won't do any of that. I'm just going to leave. They won't miss Spencer the burden. So long assholes."_

Aria sniffled.

 _"I've been calling Toby all day, he isn't taking my calls. I want him to come get me. Take me back to Bucks County. I'm ready. I'm ready to go...and never come back"_

 _"Toby finally called me back, not only is he not going to come get me. He says he can't do this anymore. He told me he met someone else. I have nothing. I don't know what to do. I have no one on my side. I feel hopeless. I've been deserted by everyone I've ever loved"_

"That's __the last entry?" Hanna asked.

"Yes and no" Aria said. She turned the page handing it to Hanna.

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

 _...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

I've had just enough time

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

What I never did is done

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

 _Uh oh (uh, oh)_

The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

 _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

"Those are song lyrics" Hanna said.

"Yes" Aria said.

"So" Hanna asked irritatedly.

"Sink me in a river?" Aria asked.

"Are you saying Toby had the right idea? That Spencer killed herself?" Hanna asked.

"No I think she faked her death and ran away." Aria said.

"Why would she do that?!" Hanna asked.

"Why wouldn't she? She probably thought she had nothing to lose." Aria said.

Hanna looked like she was formulating an argument.

"They never found her body Hanna" Aria prodded.

*7am that morning*

"Melissa" Veronica said "I wish you wouldn't do this. Let me set up another appointment with Dr. Sullivan."

"I have to do this mom, I have to" Melissa said. "I'm not asking you to agree or come with me"

Just then the side door opened and Aria, Hanna and Emily entered. They had decided to go with Melissa, although they agreed not to tell her what they suspected.

Melissa offered a weak smile to them.

It was almost 9 by the time they got to Branburry. They delegated responsibilities. Melissa was going to take the parks and jogging paths. Emily was taking coffee shops and restaurants. Hanna was taking clothing stores. Aria was taking book stores and artsy stores. They searched for hours talking to people, hanging up posters. Some people ignored them completely. A handful said "no I haven't seen her around". Most said "she looks familiar". A few said "I remember her, she was on the news", that was so sad"

No one they talked to could definitively say they had seen her.

At 730 they were ready to call it quits. Hanna called Emily.

"Where are you Em?" She asked.

"I'm a few blocks over I think I got turned around" she said. "I'll be there in a couple minutes"

"Okay well hurry up we're going to get something to eat after we are starved." Hanna said.

After 10 minutes Emily still wasn't back. Hanna called her but she didn't answer. Five minutes and she still hadn't answered. They were starting to get worried when she came jaunting around the corner.

"Hey, sorry, I got all kinds of turned around" she said.

Melissa began sobbing softly. "I'm sorry guys, I really thought he'd find her, I really did."

Aria and Hanna each took an arm of Melissa's.

"Come on, Melissa" Hanna said gently.

"We'll take you home" Aria added.

They walked no more than 3 steps when Emily blurted.

"I saw her too!"

The three turned. Aria and Hanna were glaring at her.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure, I got turned around and I was trying to figure out where I was and I saw someone looking at a poster I put up, and I could of sworn it was Spencer. I didn't know what to do, I chased after her but she disappeared." Emily panted.

They drove back in silence. No one knew what to say. Aria and Hanna called Ezra and Caleb. They met up at Spencer's house. Melissa had called her dad so he was there too. They told them what happened and said they had to go back with more people. Her parents protested as did the guys.

There was a knock on the door. Melissa opened it. In walked a good looking man in a suit.

"My name is Detective Gabriel Holbrook. I'm with the FBI and I was brought in to work on your daughters case." He announced. "I've been working on it for a while now"

They all stared at him. They figured the police had given up years ago.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour but I wanted to let you know before it hit the news."

Peter and Veronica held hands while holding on to Melissa. Ezra held Aria and Caleb held Hanna. Emily held onto Hanna and Aria's hand.

They were prepared for the worst.

 **Well what do you think Holbrook has to tell them? What did you think of the journal entries? Do you think Emily/Melissa really saw Spencer or are they chasing a ghost? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! I appreciate all the feedbac. I hope you like it, please review!**

"I'm hesitant to get your hopes up but we have reason to believe your daughter may still be alive" Holbrook announced to Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. Mrs. Hastings collapsed into Mr. Hastings arms sobbing. Mr. Hastings wiped his eyes.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"We retested the clothes she was wearing that day" he said "there were multiple people's blood on her clothes, in addition we found other DNA evidence that we believe will give us our suspect."

"What kind of DNA evidence?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"Semen?" Mr. Hastings asked angrily. "She was raped is what you're saying?"

Holbrook had his cop face on now.

"We're not sure of anything at the moment" he said firmly. "We've had a critical witness come forward"

"Critical witness?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, Lucas Gottesman" he said.

"Lucas?!" They all asked.

Holbrook opened his laptop and played a video. It was from the schools security camera.

"Lucas!" They heard Spencer's voice. "I need a really big favor"

"Anything for a friend of Hanna's" he said with a smile.

"Could I borrow your phone? For like a couple hours? I promise you'll get it back." She asked "my parents took my phone and I'm supposed to be organizing a huge surprise party for our Winter Ice Princess

when she wins"

"Winter Ice Princess" was the winter dance version of homecoming queen. Hanna had been a shoe-in for it. She'd won but she hadn't even gone to the dance because the police had found Spencer's bloody clothes the day before.

"Since its for Hanna" Lucas said handing over the cell.

"Thanks Lucas" she beamed at him. "You're a life saver"

Just like that Spencer dashed out the door.

"Mr. Gottesman says at 10pm that night someone rang his doorbell and when he got to the door no one was there but his phone was taped to the door. She deleted all the calls she made but we're still trying to piece together who she called, when and why" Holbrook informed them.

"Why didn't he come forward when this happened, she was missing by that point" Mr. Hastings asked.

"He did" Holbrook said. "Detective Wilden said he didn't find the story credible and believed he only wanted attention, I only discovered it because I've been re-interviewing everyone involved."

They all crossed their arms. None of them had been interviewed.

"I've got half the department working on this diligently" he said "when we know, so will you"

He left without another word.

"If the cops let out she's still alive, she could disappear again" Melissa said. "We have to find her before they do"

They agreed. The next day Melissa, the girls, Caleb and Ezra went back to the town. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings decided to stay at the house in case she showed up there.

Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra rode together Emily rode with Melissa.

"This is ridiculous" Hanna said. "She's dead, we all know it, we're setting ourselves up for heartbreak when we find out she really is dead."

"Melissa and Emily both say they saw her" Aria argued "Holbrook believes she may be alive"

"I don't want her to be alive!" Hanna yelled "because if she is that means she let us think she was dead. It means she destroyed everyone who ever loved her. I would rather deal with the heartbreak of her being dead than deal with the heartbreak that she did this to us."

"Maybe she didn't have a choice" Aria reasoned. "Maybe she was taken or drugged or brainwashed or..."

"Ezra you have got to stop letting Aria watch that Law and Order: SVU" Caleb joked to lighten the mood.

"They think we're crazy" Emily said to Melissa.

"We're not" Melissa said firmly. "They'll figure it out when we find her"

It had been another long day hanging up flyers and talking to people. Hanna was hanging up one of the zillion posters Melissa had made up.

"I always hated that picture" a slightly familiar voice said behind her.

"Not me too" Hanna muttered to herself. She turned around. Underneath a black hat and black coat stood Spencer.

"Spencer! It is you!" Hanna said hugging her tightly. "What happened to you?! Where have you been? Why did you go?"

"I look like an ostrich, I mean look at it" she continued on about the picture.

"Spencer" Hanna said trying to think of something to say to her. "This is impossible!"

I must be dreaming, Hanna thought

"Sometimes I believe six impossible things before breakfast" Spencer said.

"Huh?" Hanna asked.

"Time to go" she said. She darted down the street and hopped in a car, that quickly sped off.

Hanna met up with the others and told them what had happened.

"Alice in Wonderland" Aria said. "That's where that quote is from, but what does it mean?"

"Spencer wants us to bring her home. That's what it means." Hanna said.

"Then why does she run from us?" Emily asked.

They all shook their heads. They headed back to the house.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so happy you saw her Hanna" Melissa said as they all walked into the house. Mr and Mrs. Hastings were in the kitchen staring at the TV.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

They rushed to the TV. Mr. Hastings turned the volume up as a picture of Spencer came on the screen.

 _"A cold case turns red hot tonight as new evidence surfaces"_ the anchor said.

 _"6 years ago, 15 year old Alison Dilaurentis went missing and her body was never found. A year later in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania Alison Dilaurentis' best friend 16 year old Spencer Hastings went missing"_

they flashed a picture of Ali and Spencer

 _"and was presumed dead after her clothes she was wearing the day of her disappearance were found in the river by her house, covered in blood. Police have arrested 32 year old Wren Kingston in connection with the crime 5 years ago."_

They were all shocked. They never thought Wren would have been involved. Mr. Hastings flipped through the news channels but they were all reporting the same thing.

Comparing the two girls disappearances, showing pictures of Spencer looking happy, healthy and full of life with her friends and family. He stopped when he saw something new.

 _"A source confirms that a police crew is working on a stretch of the river where Spencer Hastings clothes were found five years ago, the police have not yet confirmed if they have found a body."_

He switched the channel again.

 _"The only thing Wren Kingston can give Spencer Hastings friends and family now is the truth."_

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think happened? What do you think Wren knows? Don't forget to review until next time my lovelies...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm on a roll, 3 fics posted my first day back. Anyway enjoy and review!**

"He wants to see you" Holbrook says to Melissa.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"I guess you'll know if you go in there" he countered.

Melissa gave passing glances to her parents and the girls before nodding almost imperceptibly. She walked into the visitors room. Wren sat there in chains and an orange jumpsuit. He was hanging his head even after Melissa sat down.

"What do you have to say to me?" She asked coldly.

"I didn't do it" he said quietly "I didn't kill her"

"Is that all?" Melissa said angrily.

"She called me and told me she was in trouble, she asked me to meet her at a motel and bring her things, she said if I did she'd "give me what I'd always wanted" I did it, I brought her the stuff. I thought I was really clever, I demanded payment before I'd give her the stuff. We...did it, I fell asleep and when I woke up the stuff was gone and so was she." He said exhaling as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"What did you bring her? Why didn't you tell the cops when she went missing?" Melissa inquired.

"Lots of stuff, 3 units of blood, syringes, drugs, I didn't say anything because I figured she had just run away and I would have lost my license, I swear to you if you never believe anything else I ever say believe me when I say I did not kill her!"

"What did she need all that stuff for?" Melissa asked continuing her inquisition

"She said she was pretty sure she was pregnant and her boyfriend told her if she got pregnant he'd kill her" Wren said.

"He's lying!" Emily yelled.

"Toby didn't kill Spencer, he loved her" Aria added.

"He thought she killed herself!" Hanna blurted out.

"How do you know that?" Holbrook asked coming over, once again interested in the conversation.

"He told us" Aria said "when we went to tell him about the funeral"

Holbrook nodded before stalking off.

The girls sat in the Hastings living room later that night thinking of all that had transpired in the last few days. Caleb offered to go get food, Ezra offered coffee and tea but they didn't want anything. After awhile the Hastings came in.

"They aren't going to charge Wren with Spencer's murder" Mr. Hastings announced.

"He'll lose his license and be charged with statutory rape and drug trafficking and endangering the welfare of a child, but not murder" Mrs. Hastings added.

"The cops think that Toby killed her" Melissa sobbed. "He rented a room two doors down from the room Wren had that night. They think she left Wren's room and walked to Toby's and he killed her because she was pregnant or because she slept with Wren"

"So are they going to arrest him?!" Emily asked excitedly. She didn't think he did it and didn't want him arrested but if they brought him in she'd be able to see her friend again.

"He's dead" Melissa said sobbing. "He drove off of a bridge down in North Carolina four years ago. Apparently he was high as a kite and going 80 miles an hour."

This was devastating enough on its own but now with them thinking Spencer was alive it was even more tragic. Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Ezra drove down to North Carolina. They wanted to say goodbye and see where it had happened. It was just after 9AM when they reached the bridge. It was a crisp morning and they hunkered in their coats as they stood once again in the spot that had taken a friend.

Everyone was looking down at the creek below except Emily.

"Spencer?" Emily whispered quietly. They turned to see a brunette placing flowers at the wooden cross that marked Toby's death. They rushed down the bridge towards the woman. Aria reached her grabbing onto her. The woman looked startled and Aria quickly let go of her realizing it wasn't Spencer.

"I'm sorry" Aria stuttered "I thought you were my friend Spencer"

"I'll take that as a compliment, your friend was very beautiful" she said solemnly. "I'm Anna"

"Did you know our friend Toby?" Emily asked. "We only just found out what happened, we came down here for closure"

Anna nodded.

"Why don't you all come down to the house" she invited. They felt a bit awkward but this whole thing was stranger than strange so it sort of fit. They followed her to a farm house where she had a basket full of biscuits waiting.

"These were for when my husband finishes up morning chores but I'll make more" she said. After a couple minutes a man walked in, he was every bit of 6 foot 5 inches tall, he was tan with a plaid button up, tight jeans and a beige work jacket.

"Howdy" he said smiling to them as he grabbed a biscuit from the table and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"This is my husband Todd" she said introducing him as he shook everyone's hand. "I found them out on the bridge" she said before trailing off.

"We only just found out about Toby" Ezra chirped up "we came to pay our respects"

"Can you tell us how he ended up down here?" Caleb inquired.

"I worked with him at that job in bucks county" Todd started "he was a hard worker but he was grieving over Spencer. He fell in with the wrong crowd, started using drugs, got that little tramp knocked up. I was offered a job down here so we moved. I begged him to come down here and get his act together. He called me one night and Anna and I drove up to get him. He said he was ready to get clean. There's a center about 30 miles away. We were going to take him there. The morning we were supposed to take him in we woke up and him and the truck were gone and we found them both at the bottom of the river."

"He came down here to get clean?" Emily asked hurt he didn't think to ask them for help.

"It's what Spencer wanted" Anna said. Todd shot a look at her.

"You mean it's what she would've wanted, if she was still alive?" Aria asked

"I guess that's what I meant" she said as she went into the kitchen.

"I think I need to ask you all to leave, my wife's not well" Todd said sternly.

"Well that was weird" Hanna said.

"Weird?!" Aria yelled. "She's lying, she talked about Spencer like she knew her, add to the fact that we now think she's alive? There's something fishy going on here."

"I have an idea but you guys aren't going to like it." Hanna said.

They all stood there waiting.

"We use Aria as bait" she said as if it was the only choice. She went on.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that we keep seeing Spencer. I think she's seeking us out one by one. Aria's the only one that hasn't been confronted. If we go back pretending we are putting up posters we can catch and drag her butt back to Rosewood."

The plan seemed harmless enough so they all agreed. It was a cold drizzly day. Aria wandered aimlessly around town her friends were conveniently placed so they could get to her within minutes. She'd never been so nervous.

"You shouldn't have come here" a voice from behind said. She turned and saw a pale thin blonde girl, she was wearing ratty clothes and a grey cape. "You and your friends can't keep coming back here, if you do it won't be safe for her"

"Why won't it be safe?!" Aria yelled as the wind picked up.

"Go now, don't come back" she said turning and leaving. They wondered aloud on the way home what the mystery girl had meant. They walked into the Hastings living room to give them an update. They had all just settled in when Jason burst through the back door.

"Good now that everyone's here!" he said as he slammed a stack of papers down in front of Melissa. She looked them over.

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"It's admission paperwork to Radley Sanitarium." She said sadly. "That's why she ran away!" She yelled at her parents "you were going to have her committed!"

"Where'd you get that?" The asked Jason.

"It was on the porch when I came home." He said.

The girls went back to the town he next day. They'd assure Spencer they wouldn't let her get committed and she'd come home. Caleb and Ezra had a computer set up at a coffee shop. Aria was wearing an ear piece and the girls stayed in their spots waiting for Spencer to show up. All off a sudden a sleek black town car pulled up.

"That's the car I saw spencer get into!" Hanna yelled into arias earpiece.

The blonde came out of the car. She was dressed better today but she had cuts and bruises that looked fresh.

"We won't hurt Spencer" Aria assured her.

"You already have" she said.

"Can you take me to her?" Aria asked "I just want to talk to her"

The voices of all her friends drowned in her ears.

"I'm sure it can be arranged the blonde said with a smirk. She held out a pill to Aria. "Down the rabbit hole"

"Aria, no!" She heard Ezra's voice but it was too late.

"I need to know what happened to my friend" she breathed ripping the earpiece out of her ear and taking the pill as she climbed into the car. Things quickly went black.

Meanwhile the others chased after the car but it was no use. All of a sudden all their phones started going off. They all opened up the same text.

 _If you want her back in one piece, say nothing_

They had no idea what they were supposed to do now.

Aria started to come to. She had a splitting headache, the place where she was smelled and she quickly realized she was bound by duct tape around her wrists and ankles and of course in her mouth. A blonde man that looked like a deranged serial killer in need of a shower took notice holding up his gun and knife.

"I'll take the tape off your mouth if you promise not to scream, because if you scream I'll have to hurt you." He leaned down starting to take the tape off.

"She won't scream" a familiar voice said. "You won't scream will you Montgomery!"

He was in her vision now and as the tape came off she breathed out his name

"Noel?" 

**Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! This took me forever I don't even know why! Anyway I hope you like it!** **Please review!**

Aria sat on a couch staring at Noel. The creepy serial killer guy had left. Her arms and legs were still bound but he'd given her a cup of coffee.

"Noel?! What's going on?!" She asked in a rushed whisper. "How are you involved in all of this?"

"Calm down Montgomery" he said smiling.

"I don't want to calm down and I won't until I know what the hell is going on here!" She yelled.

"Ok" he said and poked her with a needle as things went black again.

Aria woke later to someone caressing her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She focused her eyes multiple times before finally coming to the realization that what she saw in front of her was real.

"Alison?" She asked incredulously.

"Hello, Aria" she said simply.

"You're...alive?" She asked realizing it was a stupid question, of course she was alive she was right here.

"Do I look dead to you?" She asked in that magical way.

Her wrists and ankles were still bound.

"Ali will you get me out of these" she asked straining against them.

"I'm afraid I can't" she said with a sad smile "you might see something you aren't supposed to and then we won't be able to let you leave"

"Why?" She asked getting angry.

"I can't tell you" Ali said.

"Look, Ali, no offense but I came here looking for Spencer, I need answers from her, we all do!"

"Nobody cared this much to find me!" She huffed.

"That's because we thought you were dead, there was a body and it was identified as yours and don't even tell me how that happened because I won't even be able to wrap my mind around it right now"

"Aria..." Ali started but Aria cut her off. She could only deal with one fake dead friend at a time.

"Where is Spencer?! I want to see Spencer!" She fumed.

"Fine!" She said with a cool clear gaze. Aria was only barely aware of the prick in her arm that indicated she was being drugged again.

*Meanwhile*

"Aria is gone!" Ezra fumed. "We have to do something!" With nothing else to do they had driven back to the Hastings house. The Hastings weren't home at the moment.

"You heard what that text said!" Hanna yelled. "If we want her back we can't tell anyone what happened, these are the people that took Spencer so I trust what they say"

Just then the Hastings entered. They told them the truth for the most part. They said they'd gone back to the town and Aria stayed behind doing research. They were all getting ready to go to their houses when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Hastings opened it letting Detective Holbrook in.

"Good evening" he said nodding at them all.

"Now you all said that Spencer told you that Toby broke it off with her before she disappeared?"

"Yeah" Melissa piped up "she said he met someone else, she was devastated up until the time she disappeared"

Holbrook opened his laptop.

"Someone sent this to the Rosewood PD anonymously" he said showing the group a video.

It was Spencer curled up in her bed. Melissa came in.

"Mom, Dad and I are going out to dinner, do you want to come?" She asked in a chipper tone.

"I'd rather stick a grenade in my mouth" Spencer said crankily.

"I'll take that as a no" she said leaving the room.

"That's the night before Spencer went missing" Melissa said.

"Just watch" Holbrook said. He fast forwarded the video until they saw someone enter her room. It was Toby! Spencer jumped from the bed into his waiting arms. They started kissing fervently whimpering "I love yous" in between kisses. Toby managed to undo his belt and pants while still holding Spencer in his arms as she attacked his neck with kisses.

"God I missed you" he moaned as the two of them pulled his shirt off. The rest of the clothes came off quickly as they got into her bed.

"This goes on awhile" Holbrook said fast forwarding the video. Emily wondered how many cops had seen this and how many times they'd watched it. Holbrook stopped it as Toby was getting dressed again.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Spencer whined. Toby pulled her into a hug, she was still naked under the covers.

"After tonight we'll never be apart again" Toby said as he put one last kiss to her lips.

"Clearly, they planned to meet up the night she went missing" Holbrook said. "So now we have to determine what happened after that and how your friend ended up dead."

"You said you thought she was alive" Hanna yelled.

"I do" Holbrook said "but until I find her I can't prove it so we will assume she's deceased."

Holbrook left and everyone decided to go over to Hanna's where they could talk in private.

"What do we do about Aria?" Ezra asked in a panic.

"Aria will be fine, we didn't talk" Hanna said getting annoyed.

"Spencer wouldn't let them do anything to Aria." Emily assured.

"The Spencer we know wouldn't" Hanna said. "The Spencer we don't? I'm not so sure"

Aria slowly came out of her drugged state. She was mid stretch when she realized that she was no longer bound. She opened her eyes. She must have been moved because she was in a different room. She quickly sat up surveying her surroundings. She was sitting on a couch. It was a living room but there wasn't any pictures around. Aria saw some mail and she reached for it.

"Don't make me sorry I cut you free" a hard cold voice said. She turned to see Spencer. It was Spencer although she barely recognized her. Her hair had been dyed black and there was and edge to her voice.

"Sorry" she said retracting her hand. Aria had to admit every bone in her body wanted to hug her but she was afraid to.

As Aria sat in silence she wondered what to say to Spencer. She had bit Ali's head off trying to get to Spencer and now she didn't know how to start. Spencer put a glass of water in front of Aria. She still sat there not knowing what to say.

"What do you want Aria?!" Spencer said in an irritated tone.

"I want to know what happened, I want to know why you left, I want to know why you did this to us" Aria said.

"Why I did this to you?!" She asked angrily. "I didn't do anything to you, I did you guys a favor, you didn't have to deal with Spencer "the burden"' Aria shook her head not believing that she was still holding onto that.

"Toby is dead!" Aria yelled "did you know that? He drove his truck off a bridge high as a kite from missing you, do you care about that?!"

Spencer looked at her with stone cold eyes.

"You don't?! You don't even care!" She yelled.

"Aria lower your voice!" She said forcefully.

Aria was about to say she was sorry she came when she heard.

"Mama mama"

Spencer walked over to a playpen Aria hadn't noticed was there before. She picked up the little girl who was now having a full blown tantrum.

"Sorry" Aria said. She watched as Spencer skillfully bounced the girl up and down, giving her a sippy cup to quiet her. Spencer pulled her close putting kisses on her face. When she went back to sleep Spencer laid her back down. Her phone vibrated on the counter she looked at it.

"That's my husband, don't say a word, he can't know you're here" Spencer warned.

"Hi baby!" She said happily.

"Rosalie is sleeping" she said with a big smile on her face.

"We're both fine" she said with a hand on her stomach. Aria realized she must be pregnant.

"You're coming home for lunch?!" She said trying not to sound panicked.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few" she said.

"You need to go!" Spencer said to Aria.

"But I still have so many questions" Aria whined.

When they heard the car pull up. Spencer pushed Aria into a closet. Aria heard the sound of the screen door open. She heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt and knew he hadn't come home for lunch.

"Turn around" the husband said gruffly as Aria heard him smack her ass. "Don't you dare scream"

Aria listened to Spencer's muffled cries and her husbands grunting. Five years of this, Aria could see why she'd become so cold.

When it was over Aria heard the sound of the fridge being opened and closed and a kiss before hearing the screen door. When Spencer opened the door to the closet Aria pulled her into a hug.

"That's so horrible, is he always like that?" She asked.

"I don't poke around your business with Fitz do I?" Spencer shot back.

"Spence, I'm sorry, I just, why did you fake your death? Was it to be with Toby? What happened to you two?"

"I didn't do it to be with Toby, he found someone else I told you that, I did it because I didn't want to be Spencer Hastings anymore. I disowned my family before they had the chance to disown me, and guess what I disowned all of you too! I want to be left alone! This is my life now."

Aria wiped away silent tears.

"Look I'm sorry, if my husband knew you were here he'd pack us up and take us away in the middle of the night. I like it here, I'm happy here. Please just go about your lives and stay out of mine."

"Ok" Aria agreed. "Could I get something to eat I'm starved"

"Yeah" Spencer said getting up to go to the fridge. She brought back to slices of pie apple for Aria and cherry for Spencer.

"The best pie in town" Spencer said

"The baby just loves pie" she said finally showing her old Spencer side. "I eat so much pie probably two to three slices a day."

*Meanwhile*

The gang was all at Hanna's trying to figure out what to do next when all their phones went off.

 _Don't say I never gave you anything, go look outside_

Hanna went to the door and there was a large envelope on the porch. She opened it and found the Cavanaugh family portrait. They were all confused until they turned it over and read the writing on the back.

 _Money talks, find out how much Daniel paid to keep quiet._

Just then Ezra's phone rang.

"It's Aria!" He yelled.

"Aria where are you baby?" He breathed.

"She's at her house" he relayed. They all went over there.

"Where's Spencer? Did you see her? Did you talk to her?" They bombarded her all at once.

"She's with Ali" Aria said tiredly. Everyone got upset until Aria realized what she had said.

"No" she corrected "Alison's Alive"

Aria then relayed everything that happened on her trip to the other side.

They told her about the video and the picture and message.

"We have to save Spencer and Ali" Emily desperately

"Spencer doesn't want to be saved" Aria said

"But we're gonna save her anyway" Aria said pulling the folded up piece of mail she had stolen when Spencer went to the fridge.

 **Dun Dun Dunn! What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK so here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it! I appreciate all of you that have been reviewing. Please review!**

"Who the hell is Jackson Madagan?" Hanna yelled when she read the address.

"That's the monster that Spencer is married to and we have to save her from." Aria said.

"I got it" Caleb said taking the address and settling into a seat and opening his laptop.

"Why don't Aria and I go find out what this message means while you figure out everything about that guy." Emily suggested. They all agreed and the two left. Less than ten minutes later they were on The Cavanaugh's front porch. They knocked and waited for an answer. Finally Daniel Cavanaugh came to the door.

"Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery?" he looked at them with a questioning gaze. "What are you two doing here?"

"Did you know about Toby? That he's dead, that's something his friends would have liked to know." Emily asked trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I heard what happened" he said flatly.

"How can you be so cold?" Emily yelled. It was then that he noticed the envelope in their hands.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well the police believe that spencer is still alive, mostly because she is, me and my friends we've seen her. We keep getting these cryptic messages and whoever sent them is trying to help us find out what happened. They sent us this tonight."

He clenched his jaw as he read the message.

"What does it mean Mr. Cavanaugh" Emily asked. "It could help us."

"I was never a good father ever, not even much of a good man, I didn't support Toby and Spencer being together. When she disappeared I thought she'd just run away the way young girls sometimes do. On the day of Spencer's funeral I went I was in the back. I thought toby would be there and that if he was there he might be needing some support, but he wasn't there so I came home. When I got home he was waiting for me on the couch."

"What did he say, what did he do?" Emily encouraged.

"He blackmailed me, he knew I had done things, illegal things and said if I didn't give him the money he was going to go to the police and tell them everything. And he said if I gave him the money that I would never hear from him again."

"How much did he want?" Aria asked.

"$250,000" he said

"And you never heard from him again?" Emily asked sadly.

"No" he said. Emily and Aria excused themselves and left after that. They returned to Hanna's to see what Caleb had found. Caleb and Hanna were hunkered down around Caleb's laptop.

"What did you find?" Aria asked when they came in. Caleb sighed. "It's not pretty. He's got priors for domestic violence and assault. He owns a strip club on the outskirts of the town they live in."

Aria and Emily then relayed what Daniel Cavanaugh had said.

"What would he have needed that money for?" Hanna asked.

"For drugs?" Caleb suggested.

"For Daisy and the new baby?" Hanna ventured.

The gang called Detective Holbrook and decided to let him handle the searching for them now. He took down all the information and then thanked them and said he'd be in touch soon. They decided to head over and update the Hastings on what was going on.

"Spencer's alive" Aria told them, "I've seen her and talked to her, she's married to an awful man he's a criminal, anyway Holbrook is on the case."

"She's alive?" Veronica asked hardly believing the words.

"Yes and she has a little girl that's about 2 or 3 and she has another one on the way." Aria said.

"Oh my god I can't believe she's really alive!" Veronica screamed.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Melissa let Holbrook in. He looked defeated.

"I really wanted to find your daughter and I wanted to be the one to bring her back to you" he said sadly.

"Why are you saying that like it isn't possible?" Veronica asked.

"I brought the clues that the girls had given me to my supervisor's attention and suggested we look into it. She came out of her office half an hour later and suspended me with pay until the investigation is over."

"You girls need to keep looking into this, you need to find out what happened to her. I wouldn't trust the cops, I find it odd that as soon as I have a solid lead I get suspended."

With that knowledge the girls agreed to go to the address tomorrow and try to talk some sense into Spencer and get her to come home with them.

Emily drove carefully following the GPS directions the next day. The girls were in her car and the guys were in a high tech van behind them. If Spencer couldn't see reason then they may have to kidnap her and her daughter.

"Arrived" the robotic GPS announced. The girls felt the pang of disappointment as they found themselves staring at an empty lot. They got out of their cars and looked.

"It looks like there was a trailer parked here" Caleb said.

"Spencer said if her husband had known I was here he would take her away in the middle of the night" Aria said as tears began to stream down her face "now she's gone and we have no way of getting to her."

"No" Caleb said "but we can get to her scumbag husband"

"What are you thinking?" Ezra asked.

"He owns a business here in town, they didn't just up and take off" Caleb said "I think you, Aria and Emily should scour town and see if you don't run into Spencer like before. Hanna and I will go to the strip club and see this monster"

"I don't like that plan" Emily said.

"It sounds dangerous" Aria added.

"Maybe but we don't have much of an option" Ezra said "just be careful"

Aria, Ezra, and Emily went through town passing out more posters and asking people about Spencer.

"So what's your plan Caleb" Hanna asked once they were alone.

"Well, the plan is to try and get a meet with this Jackson guy by saying you're a stripper looking for a job"

"That won't work" Hanna said to him rolling her eyes "why wouldn't I just go in myself?"

"Because I'm going to tell him I have an agency full of girls I could offer to him" Caleb said.

"So basically you're pimping me out?" Hanna asked "yeah sort of"

"If we make it out of this wacky plan of yours alive I'll be surprised" she said.

*Later that night*

"My feet are killing me!" Aria complained.

"Mine too and I'm in flats" Emily replied

"It's a consensus" Ezra said. "Let's find a place to sit and get something to eat."

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Aria asked.

"Doesn't matter" he said. "You know what's weird I noticed it the other day, they have six bakeries in this town and not one of them sells pie"

"Pie?!" Aria yelled. Without explanation she darted into a bakery that was close by.

"Where can I get the best pie in town?" She asked the lady rearranging pastries in the case.

"Piggly Wiggly Pies" she said "Drive straight through town going like you're going to get back on the highway and it's on the right."

"It's a bakery?" Aria asked.

"It's a diner" she corrected "but if you're looking for the best pies in town that's your place"

"Thank you" Aria said and pulled out a crumpled $10 bill.

"Come on let's get to the car" Aria said.

"How do you know that she'll be there?" Emily asked.

"I don't but I hope that she will be" Aria said. "When I was at her place she had a bunch of pie in the fridge and she said it was the best pie in town so I'm just hoping against hope that maybe she will be there."

They pulled into the gravel lot. It was pretty empty which wasn't surprising since it was almost 9:00 at night. They went in and sat at a small table. A hostess came by and handed them all menus.

They looked them over and quickly decided what they were ordering. Aria ordered a grilled cheese sandwich, Ezra ordered a chicken sandwich and fries, and Emily ordered a turkey sandwich.

Emily was playing with her crumpled up straw wrapper when she saw Spencer out of the corner of her eye. At least she thought it was spencer. She shot a look at Aria and Ezra motioning her head towards the woman. They turned as subtly as they could.

"Can I get you anything else sweetie?" she asked a little girl who was sitting a couple booths down with her dad.

"Can we get one of those chocolate cream pies to go?" the dad said.

"Of course, excellent choice" she said with a smile.

She eyed their table when she turned to go back in the kitchen. They turned around and looked down into their drinks. Aria could tell when a waitress with an extended stomach came over she knew it was spencer. They all slowly looked up.

"You guys need to leave!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Spencer, we need to talk to you" Emily said.

"We want to help you" Aria added. She walked back into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with take-out boxes.

"You want to help me? Take your food, pay your bill and leave, don't come back." She said turning away.

Aria texted Hanna that they had found Spencer, working in a diner and that she still apparently wanted nothing to do with them.

*Meanwhile* 

"You really think we can pull this off?" Hanna asked. She was wearing short shorts and a halter top.

"Well, I think that you look hot" Caleb said. Hanna shook out her hands and nodded at Caleb that she was ready to get this crazy plan out of the way.

He wrapped an arm around her and led her to the door.

"We're here for a meeting about a job for my girl here." He said pointing his thumb at Hanna. The bouncer opened the door and let them in.

"Tell the girl at the bar" he said gruffly. "She'll tell the boss"

"Thanks" Caleb said curtly. They sat at a table and sipped on sodas. The girl at the bar came over.

"The boss will see you now" she said. She led them into the office. "The boss" had a half-naked blonde on his lap.

"Go back to work" he said smacking her ass as she left.

"So you want a job?" he said gruffly.

"I'm Diesel" Caleb said. "This is my girl, Amber" he said pointing to Hanna

He looked Hanna up and down.

"Are you Jackson?" Hanna blurted out before she could stop herself.

"No, What do you want with him?" he asked.

"We want to deal with the boss, not some chump." Caleb said firmly. He glared at them and Hanna was worried they might be in over their heads. His eyes narrowed.

"Ok" he said finally. He led them down a hall and then knocked on the door. He stuck his head in.

"They insisted on speaking with you" he said.

He ushered them in.

They walked in and saw the back of an office chair.

"Leave us" Jackson said.

"You couldn't just leave it alone could you?" he said as the chair turned around. They both gasped.

"Toby?" Hanna asked. There was no need to ask even under the extensive facial hair there was no denying it was toby.

"You two need to leave" he said coldly.

"We can't" Hanna shrieked. "We need answers!"

He reached into his desk and pulled out a gun pointing it at them.

"I said you two need to leave now!" he said loudly.

Then another door opened.

"I told you they were gonna be trouble" Wilden said.

Toby fired the gun at the wall between them.

"Next time I won't miss" he said.

"Come on" Caleb said "We're leaving"

He grabbed Hanna's hand and walked out as quickly as he could.

"He pointed a gun at us! And fired it!" Hanna yelled when they got in the car.

"That may be toby but that isn't any toby we've ever known" Caleb said.

*Meanwhile*

Aria, Ezra, and Emily were getting ready to leave when a guy Aria recognized walked in.

"That's the serial killer guy!" Aria said. He walked over to Spencer and grabbed her arm.

"You're leaving" he said to her. "Skylar and Rosalie are already in the car"

She looked over to their table.

"What did you do?" She said as he pulled her out of the diner.

 **DUN DUN DUN! OK so I know that that was a bit of a roller coaster but hopefully you liked it.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK so we only have a few chapters to go and I am really excited for you all to see how it ends!**

 **I would like to thank 2Dreamer on Wattpad for her help, you should totally check out her story "The Other Woman" if you haven't yet!**

"Toby shot at you?" Emily asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Like with a gun?" Aria added.

"Yes!" Hanna insisted loudly.

"What could have gone so wrong in Toby's life that he ended up like this" Emily said "He was always a nice sweet boy"

"Yeah, well now he's a cold blooded killer." Caleb said.

"Hold on" Aria said "You don't know that he has killed anyone"

Just then Caleb and Ezra's phone beeped.

 _Come to the diner and I will explain everything. Don't bring the girls because I can't guarantee their safety._

Toby

"Could it be a trap?" Ezra said bringing up a valid point.

"I don't think so" Caleb said. "I think if he wanted to kill us I think we'd be dead"

Ezra took a gulp of the steaming hot coffee he'd ordered. "I don't know, man, it's been an hour, and I'm starting to get a really sketchy feeling about this," Caleb said, glancing down at his watch. Ezra took a final sip of his coffee before nodding in agreement. "I don't think he's coming," he decided.

They left the diner and drove back to Rosewood. When they got there the girls were nowhere to be found. Hanna and Aria both had clothes missing as if they had packed a bag. They assumed Emily's room was probably the same.

"They took them" Caleb said kicking a chair "They tricked us into going to that diner and then they came in and kidnapped them."

"So. what are we going to do?" Ezra asked Caleb "How do we get them back?"

Aria, Hanna, and Emily woke up in a room with yellowed flower wallpaper. They quickly realized that the rooms had neither a window or a door.

"Where are we?" hanna asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"There's no way out" Emily said as she looked around frightened.

"How did we get here" aria asked as she stood up. Hanna and Emily followed suit. Upon standing they noticed that they each had a suitcase.

"Guys?!" Aria said as she picked up a card. "There's a note"

 _Make yourselves presentable and then turn the light on the wall 180°_

They did what they were told dressing in the clothes that they had been provided with. They all took a deep breath and held it as Aria turned the light 180 _°._ The book case came forward and as they hurried out of the room they were meant by two men with very big guns. They directed the girls at gunpoint down a set of stairs.

"You first" one man growled grabbing Aria as all three girls screamed. She was pushed down into a chair and handed a newspaper.

 _May 25th_ Aria noted the date.

"You're going to read what's on this card here for the camera"

Aria nodded shaking like a leaf. Her eyes began to tear.

 _My name is Aria Montgomery. The date is May 25th, 2016. I have been taken against my will to an unknown location. The men that have taken me are both armed and dangerous._ One of the men put a gun to her head. _I'm scared but unharmed._

The guy behind the camera turned it off and the other one stood Aria up and pushed her towards her friends.

Blondie is next!" he barked and Hanna walked over and sat in the chair. She went through the whole thing just as Aria had. She was visibly shaken afterwards.

"Just do exactly as me and Aria" Hanna said placing a hand on her shoulder. Emily did everything the same way. When they all had filmed their little video clips. The men with the guns ushered the girls down stairs. As they came down the stairs they recognized the house. They were back at the house they had come to in North Carolina. Noel and Ali and the guy Aria kept referring to as the serial killer guy and the girl that had lead Aria to Spencer and Alison. They were all sitting quietly staring at the floor dejectedly. Todd was standing by the kitchen door. Hanna was about to ask what was going on when the doorbell rang and Anna flitted down the stairs.

"Thank you so much for coming Dr. Palmer" she said as she led and old heavyset man into the house.

"How is the little lamb?" He asked as Anna led him upstairs.

"Not good, she is four months pregnant and banged up pretty bad" Anna said before they were out of earshot.

"Spencer" Aria whispered to the other girls. Anna came back down and waited by the stairs. They heard Spencer screaming and crying from all the way upstairs. After a few minutes she became quiet again. The doctor was with her for over an hour before coming back down.

"How is she?" Anna asked and everyone else looked at him expectantly.

"I sedated her" he said "there was too much trauma to the body, she lost the baby"

Everyone seemed very upset by this.

"Thank you doctor" Anna said before going upstairs.

"Ladies" Todd said addressing them for the first time. "We are not holding you here, you are welcome to leave whenever you want. But you should know that you are a hell of a lot safer here than anywhere else."

"What happened to Spencer?" Hanna asked angrily.

"Don't worry about that" he said "if you stay, you must pull your weight, help with the cooking and the cleaning around here"

The three girls nodded they all knew they had no intentions of leaving without Spencer. They helped with the cooking and the cleaning. After dinner they went back to their room.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Emily said as they settled into their room.

Emily was on her way back to the room when she saw a door a jar and a light on inside.

"I'm so sorry" she heard Anna's voice "I'm so sorry"

Emily peeked into the crack and saw Spencer resting her head on a pillow in Anna's lap as she stroked her hair. The door was slammed closed by someone she didn't see and Spencer began crying again. Emily rushed back to the room.

"I saw Spencer" she said animatedly. "Shes covered in bruises and cuts. Her left eye is swollen she has a rope burn around her neck."

"You think toby did that to her?" hanna asked.

"I don't think so" Emily said "but I don't know him anymore I guess."

Hanna tossed and turned and finally decided to get up and go help Anna. she was about to enter the kitchen when she heard Noel talking.

"This is a bad idea, i'm telling you you shouldn't do this" he said.

"It's too late" Anna said "Jackson is on his way here and he's going to kill 'em"

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! The penultimate chapter! I hope you all like it and I hope you review and let me know what you think!**

 _Kill 'em? Are they talking about us? Did they bring us here to kill us?_

"Spencer won't like it." Ali added.

"That's why we aren't going to tell her until after it's been done." Anna said "She'll just have to accept it"

Hanna bolted up to the room as fast as she could.

"Toby is on his way here and he is going to kill us" she said as soon as she was safely in the room. I heard them talking. I don't think Spencer even knows were here. We have to get her and get out of here."

The girls tiptoed down the hall to Spencer's room. They slipped in without anyone noticing.

"Spencer, come on, we gotta go" Hanna said harshly to her waking her up.

"Guys, what are you doing in here?' she asked sleepily. "Go back to your room before they catch you in here."

 _So she had known they were here._

"No, we're springing you from here, we're getting out of here" Hanna said.

"I just had a miscarriage, I am in no position to go anywhere. If you leave, you will be killed"

…

Toby's car jolted to a stop, and he practically jumped out of it. All he could think about was Spencer.

Just then they heard someone out in the hall.

"She's sleeping" Ali's voice said.

"I don't care" Toby's voice said.

"Closet" Spencer whispered to the girls as she pointed to the closet that was behind them. They slipped in their quickly as the door creaked open. Toby walked over to the crib that Rosalie was in and brought her to Ali. Ali whisked her away and Toby closed the door. He walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. He caressed her cheek that wasn't swollen.

"I'm sorry, I lost our baby." she cried.

"Shh, shh" he cooed "don't think about that now, we'll have another baby"

"No, we won't" she said quietly.

"Sure we will, the doctor said you would make a full recovery"

"I'm not letting you get me pregnant again" she said "If I do the same thing will happen"

"We're getting out baby, I promise you" he said grasping for the right words. "I told you…."

"I know, we're gonna have a big house on a ranch, with a white picket fence and a bunch of kids running in the front yard" she said sobbing out the last part.

"I remember the story, I know it by heart by now, I just don't feel like talking about the rabbits right now George."

"Not fair" he said quietly.

"You promised me" she said her voice breaking "you promised when we found out I was pregnant the second time, you said we would get out. You said we would have a nice house, and some land and a happy quiet life to raise our children in."

"I'm sorry, Spencer" he cried.

"I'm sorry too" she said as she propped herself up to kiss him. They were mid-kiss when they heard a little mouse like sneeze.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Umm the wind?" Spencer suggested. Toby got up and walked to the closet opening the door.

"Oh god, we're gonna die" Hanna blurted out as they made eye contact.

"Alright you three, come out of there" he said putting his hand on his hip. They slowly came out of the closet.

"What are you three doing in here?" he asked.

"They were trying to kidnap me and escape" Spencer said with a wry smile.

"You guys can't leave" he said sternly. "You're safe here. Now get back into your room because Anna is going to be getting everyone and going to get ice cream in town and if she catches you having sneaked out then you won't be able to go. Believe me you aren't going to want to be here."

"If Spencer is going to be here then we aren't going" Hanna said forcefully.

"Yeah, you just said we weren't allowed to leave" Aria chimed in.

"You can leave with the group" he said.

"Besides, I am going too, I don't want to be here either" Spencer said.

The girls then slipped back to their room. A few minutes later Anna came in to get them.

As the girls followed Anna downstairs they heard the voices of people.

"Noel, it's your turn" Ali said playfully.

They were just coming into the living room when Noel began singing and dancing to "Livin La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin

He pulled Ali up next to him and she began dancing as well.

 _Woke up in New York City, in a funky, cheap hotel_

 _She took my heart and she took my money, she must have slipped me a sleeping pill_

 _She never drinks the water, makes you order French champagne_

 _And once you've had a taste of her, you'll never be the same_

 _She'll make you go insane_

"Your turn, Vi" Noel said when he and Ali were done with their dancing. She got up and put on Church Bells by Carrie Underwood.

 _Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy  
Out in the shack with a blue tick hound  
Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty  
The kind that a rich man can't turn down  
She caught the eye of an oil man dancing  
One summer night in a dime store dress  
She had the looks, he had the mansion  
And you can figure out the rest_

 _It was all roses, dripping in diamonds  
Sipping on champagne  
She was all uptown, wearing that white gown  
Taking his last name_

 _She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing  
And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing  
Fold your hands and close your eyes  
Yeah, it's all gonna be alright  
And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing  
Yeah, they're ringing_

 _Jenny was hosting Junior League parties  
And having dinner at the country club  
Everyone thought they were Ken and Barbie  
But Ken was always getting way too drunk  
Saturday night, after a few too many  
He came home ready to fight  
And all his money could never save Jenny  
From the devil living in his eyes_

 _It was all bruises, covered in makeup  
Dark sunglasses  
And that next morning, sitting in the back pew  
Praying with the Baptist_

 _She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing  
And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing  
Fold your hands and close your eyes  
Yeah, it's all gonna be alright  
You just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing  
Yeah, they're ringing_

 _Jenny slipped something in his Tennessee whiskey  
No law man was ever gonna find  
And how he died is still a mystery  
But he hit a woman for the very last time_

 _She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing  
Standing there in a black dress singing, singing  
Fold your hands and close your eyes  
Yeah, it's all gonna be alright  
And just listen to the church bells ringing, ringing  
Yeah, they're ringing_

"What about you, Spence?" Violet asked after she was finished. "What was your favorite performance? Do you feel up to doing it for us?"

*Flashback: Spencer is on a stage at a strip club stripping to Talking Body by Tove Lo*

She sauntered down to the front row where a man was sitting. It was Toby, her sweet, wonderful Toby. She had to pretend that he was a stranger to her. She began giving him a lap dance. As the song ended Spencer went to get up from his lap and he grabbed her.

He pulled out a roll of bills.

"$500, if you let me take you in the back and fuck you" he growled

"No, I can't do that" she said innocently.

"If you don't, I'll have you fired" he countered.

"Ok" she said and led him to the back.

She took him back to her dressing room. He threw her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. He clamped a hand over her mouth as he pushed into her. She whimpered as he pounded into her.

When he was done he got up and got dressed. Spencer was left feeling naked and violated. He threw the bills at her on his way out.

"Whore" he spat at her. She had cried in her dressing room for over an hour after he left.

*End Flashback*

"Spence?" Violet said her name again.

"I'm not feeling up to it" she said simply. Toby knew what was going through her mind.

*Flashback*

Toby came home to find Spencer sitting on the bed they shared bawling her eyes out.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, now it's baby?" she spat at him.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You called me a whore" she sobbed.

"Spencer, baby that is not real, that's just an act, I love you, you know that" he said. She just nodded. She continued to sob so they laid down and he held her tightly. He rubbed her back and murmured "I love you" in her ear for a long time. Finally spencer took Toby's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"How would you feel about having a little one?" she asked almost casually.

"Spence, you're pregnant?" he asked as a smile spread across his face.

She nodded kissing him.

*End Flashback*

Ali, Noel, Aria, Violet, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Anna all went out for ice cream. Besides Rosalie there were two little boys. Both looked about to be 4 years old. It seemed that one was Ali and Noel's and the other was Violet's.

"We got company" Noel said into a walkie talkie on the way into town.

"I see them" Anna responded.

Anna sped up as she was in front and Noel slammed on the breaks.

"Stay down and don't get out of the car" Noel ordered Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Noel, Ali, and Violet got out and started walking towards the car that had been following them.

"Where are Zachariah and Colby?" a man with a deep voice asked.

"Never met them" Noel said

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" another man said.

"Actually there's just the hard way" Ali said as she punched one of the men in the face and full brawl ensued. The girls stayed down like they were told but they peeked over the seat to see the fight. It was hard to find out who was winning until finally gunshots rang out. Ali, Noel, and Violet jumped in the car as the girls still looked at the lifeless bodies on the ground.

"Are they..." Aria began.

"Yes, Aria, they are dead" Ali said almost annoyed

"It was us or them" Violet said.

"And it wasn't going to be us!" they all yelled in unison.

Noel pulled out his phone.

"Hey Todd" he said "we ran into some trouble, we're going to need clean up on Vine and Main."

No one was in the mood for ice cream after that but Noel insisted anyway. When they got back to the house they all went to their bedrooms.

The girls were unsettled by what they had seen.

"I think that they are in the mob" Hanna said. "That's the only thing that makes sense"

"Or they could be a drug cartel or something since we know they were into drugs at one point." Emily added. They had just settled into their beds when they began to hear moaning from the room next door. Since Aria, Hanna, and Emily were in the room right next to Toby and Spencer's room they could hear them making love.

The next morning the girls went downstairs to quite a scene. Everyone was hugging and it became apparent that it was because half of them were leaving. Noel was hugging Ali and holding their son Declan. The serial killer guy (whose name had turned out to be Cyrus) was hugging Violet and their son Randall. Last but not least Spencer and Toby were hugging in a tight embrace as he said goodbye to her and Rosalie.

Finally they broke away from each other. By the door they hadn't noticed before was Darren Wilden.

"Let's finish this" he said fist bumping Toby.

 **What do you think will happen next?**


	16. Finale

**Finally finally finally! I am so glad to have finished this work. I appreciate everyone that read and commented even when it got confusing. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know what you think of this final chapter.**

 **If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you checked out my story "The Light From The Second Floor". It's mid revisions so just keep that in mind.**

Caleb and Ezra were in the Hastings kitchen. They were transfixed on the news.

Missing girls found dead

There were pictures of Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer on the screen.

"This can't be real" Ezra said.

"I have to go see Hanna's mom" Caleb said blinking as if he was trying to get a grip on this new reality.

"Good idea" Ezra said "I'm going to be with Aria's family"

Caleb and Ezra were heading out to their cars when the cops pulled up

"Caleb Rivers? Ezra Fitz?" A middle aged cop with blonde hair in a tight bun and watery blue eyes asked. She had a young dark haired partner with her.

"Yes?" They asked at the same time.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping and murders of Alison Dilaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marina and Aria Montgomery."

"You can't be serious Ezra said

"This is complete bullshit" Caleb yelled

"We were the ones that reports their kidnapping and there is no way we could have killed them" Ezra fumed.

They were already handcuffed and being led to the squad car.

"I have a feeling we are being set up" Ezra said.

"Oh ya think?" Caleb asked irritated.

*48 Hours Earlier*

Spencer hugged and kissed one last time before the guys left. The girls could tell how concerned the men's wives were.

"Alright ladies" Anna said chipperly "Let's pull ourselves together and make a delicious meal for ourselves."

Alison, Violet, and Spencer followed Anna into the kitchen. Aria and Emily slowly followed behind them. Hanna was about to follow them when she realized that she and the girls could end up staying here forever. On impulse she dashed out the door and sprinted to the road.

She ran out into the road and flagged down the first car she saw. A tall dark haired man got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked squinting at her

"No, me and my friends were kidnapped and are being held hostage in that house." She said in a rush as she pointed to the house.

"Hanna? Hanna!?" she heard her friends screams. "Hanna, where are you?"

"Let me get you out of here and we will contact the police to get your friends" he said "What's your name?"

"It's Hanna, Hanna Marin" she said panicking as her friends were getting closer. She wondered why they hadn't started toward the car.

"Well Hanna Marin" he said with an unsettling smirk. "You're certainly having a bad day"

Just then Hanna felt a sharp white hot pain.

"Hanna! Hanna" She could still hear her friends yelling for her. She finally realized she'd been stabbed as she collapsed to her knees.

"You're okay" Alison said as she fell to her knees applying pressure to the wound. Violet was right behind Alison with Todd and they tackled Hanna's assailant.

"Is he dead?" Hanna asked when she could finally look over at the lifeless body.

"Yes Hanna, He's dead" Alison said hugging her tightly.

Violet pulled out a small phone and pressed a button.

"We need a car at the house" she said.

"We do not need a car we need an ambulance before I bleed out!" Hanna rasped.

"We need to split up" Spencer said.

"She's right" Todd said. "Everyone get back to the house and pack your things"

Todd picked Hanna up carrying her to the house while applying pressure to her side. When the others got to the house they split off leaving Aria and Emily to follow them. Aria followed Spencer and Emily followed Ali.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as Ali began packing her things.

"We have to leave" Ali said "get your things and get downstairs"

*Meanwhile in the room down the hall*

"Spencer what is going on?" Aria asked as Spencer frantically packed her bags.

"Go get Hanna's bag for me" Spencer said as she continued to pack.

"Not until you tell me what is going on" Aria said firmly.

"The guy that attacked Hanna, there will be more of them. They won't stop until they get what they are after and they will kill anyone that gets in their way."

"What are they after?" Aria asked.

"Me" she said staring off into space for a moment. At that moment Aria realized the severity of the situation and left to go pack her bag.

Twenty minutes later everyone was downstairs with their bags. Hanna was looking like she was fighting to stay conscious.

"I'm going with Hanna" Spencer said "We're going to an off the books doctor. We'll be safe there."

"Emily is coming with me" Ali said authoritatively.

"Aria can come with me" Anna said "Todd and Violet will run interference."

There was no time to discuss any further. The girls all hugged and kissed each other goodbye just in case and then they went their separate ways.

"This is what you meant" Hanna said weakly. "We thought you were threatening us but you weren't you were protecting us. This is all my fault"

"No Hanna" Spencer said "It's our fault for not being honest with you. You probably saved all of us though"

After that Hanna drifted in and out of consciousness. When she woke up she was in a dimly lit room in a hospital bed. In the recliner next to the bed Rosalie was asleep. Spencer was sitting in a hard uncomfortable chair. Hanna couldn't believe Spencer had just had a miscarriage a couple of days ago.

"Spence?" Hanna whispered.

Her head snapped back and even in the low light Hanna could still see her tears.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Anna and Aria are in Seattle, Alison and Emily are in Florida, Todd and Violet are in Philly somewhere"

"So everyone is safe?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, except for my husband, the father of my child" she snorted. "I don't even know if he is alive"

"Have faith" Hanna said "Toby is a strong guy"

"How are you feeling" Spencer asked shaking off her attitude.

"Better. Like I'll live" she said with the smallest of smiles.

"I need you to do something you're not going to want to do"

*Present*

"Hey! We haven't gotten our phone calls!" Caleb yelled banging on the two way mirror. Just then a cop came in and led them to the phones. Ezra and Caleb both called the Hastings. They told them that they would tell everyone what happened and that of course they believed their innocence.

After their phone calls they were led back to an interrogation room.

Mrs. and Mr. Hastings showed up to help them.

"What evidence do you have against these young men?" she demanded of the police. The officer in the room put tapes out on the table.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is a recording of a 911 call yesterday." She said.

My name is Hanna Marin. I was kidnapped by my boyfriend Caleb Rivers. When I said I wanted to leave he stabbed me. I bleeding profusely and will be dead in a matter of minutes.

The cop turned the recorder off.

"She was brainwashed to say those things" Caleb insisted. The cop showed him a photograph of Hanna laying in the morgue. "She really is dead?" he cried

"Yes, she is" The cop said solemnly.

"What are the other ones, we don't need to hear them" Ezra said

"Ezra, we need to hear them, no matter how unpleasant" Mr. Hastings urged.

My name is Aria Montgomery. I'm being hunted down by my ex boyfriend Ezra Fitz. He's going to kill me.

The rest of the tape was unintelligible between Aria's grunts and whimpers. "Here is one you may be interested in." The cop said to the Hastings.

My name is Spencer Hastings. I found out 5 years ago that Ezra Fitz had kidnapped Alison Dilaurentis. When I tried to tell my friends, we had a falling out and I ran away and faked my death to keep them off my trail but because of my friends persistent searching they have found me and I have no doubt in a matter of hours we will all be dead.

"We are being framed!" Caleb and Ezra insisted to the Hastings. We had nothing to do with Spencer and Alisons disappearances and we surely had nothing to do with their murders. We loved them. This is all some weird twilight zone setup.

"The man responsible for all this is Jackson Madagan." Ezra said.

"It was either him or his employees that murdered the people we love. Go after him. He is the bad guy." Caleb added.

"We'll look into it but I am sorry until we find concrete evidence proving otherwise you are going to remain in custody." The cop said. The next day Caleb and Ezra were dragged into the interrogation room. The Hastings were back as well. They were weary of Caleb and Ezra now after seeing and hearing the evidence the police had but they knew the police had done 100 things wrong in the execution of Spencer's missing person case so they were keeping an open mind.

"We have some bad news gentlemen" The cop from the night before.

"Your friend Jackson Madagan died in a police raid last night" The cop said. "And we have a paper trail a mile long that proves you two were in cahoots with him. You two are going to jail for a very long time." she said with a note of finality. With this new information The Hastings quit the case.

"We're screwed man, we're so screwed" Ezra said.

"How do you even care what happens to you. The woman you love is dead. All your friends are dead. Why not go to jail?" Caleb said despondently. The cops were just about to return them to their cells when a man and woman showed up in black pinstripe suits. They recognized them as Todd and Violet but didn't say anything.

"We have an order issued from the Federal Bureau of Investigation for you to release Mr. Rivers and Mr. Fitz into federal custody." Violet said.

"You can't be serious?" The cop said.

"Does this document look like it is laughing" Todd said firmly.

"No sir" The cop said handing over the paperwork. Ten minutes later Caleb and Ezra left with "Agent Adams" and "Agent Hallman".

"That was great, you two pretending to be FBI agents" Caleb said.

"Who said we were pretending?" Violet said putting on a pair of dark sunglasses. "Fitz, you're with me" she said getting in a police looking sedan.

"Come along Rivers" Todd said.

They dropped off Caleb and Ezra at their homes.

"What do we do now?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know" Violet said.

The next week each of the girls families held a funeral. After the funeral Caleb and Ezra both left town going their separate ways.

*One Year Later*

"I'm glad we did this" Melissa said clinking her glass with Jason, Caleb, and Ezra.

"You know the strangest thing happened last week" Ezra said "I got a card in the mail, it was just an address, strange right?"

He looked up to see three stunned faces.

"What was the address?" Caleb asked

"Somewhere in Seattle" Ezra said "I'm not sure exactly….I wasn't the only one that got an address was I?"

"Texas" Caleb admitted

"487 Prescott St. Big Horn, Texas?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know" he asked.

"That's the address I had too." She said.

"Mine was somewhere in Paris" Jason said finally.

"I say we go to the addresses and meet back here in a week" Ezra suggested. They all agreed.

Caleb and Melissa went together. It was the only thing that made sense. It was a house in the country. They opened the fence and began walking up the path. The was a young girl picking flowers off to the side.

"Who are you?" she asked still picking the flowers.

"We're lost, we need to ask someone at this house for directions" Melissa said. She had been convinced all this was some awful prank.

"Why don't you come inside then" she said taking their hands.

All of a sudden they heard a harsh scream.

"Don't be scared, Mama's just having a baby" The little girl said.

"Rosalie Lynn, What have I told you bout talking to strangers, why I reckon one of these days….." The blonde stopped in her tracks. She had a sheer white summer dress on.

"They're lost Auntie" Rosalie said.

"I don't care if they are aliens from another planet you know not to talk to anyone you don't know now scoot!" she said smacking her bottom slightly.

"How can I help ya'll?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hanna?" Caleb said.

"Anya, Anya Pruitt" She said crossing her arms.

"Caleb Rivers" he said "This is Melissa Hastings."

"Well ya'll just plum picked the worst time to get lost in these parts, why my sister in law natalie is fixing to have a baby in there and…."

Before she could finish they could hear the cry of a newborn baby.

"Well, then why don't you all come in" she said with a smile. "Caleb and Melissa was it?" she said giving them a slight wink.

 **Ahh finally we have reached the end of our saga! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed telling it. Comment and let me know what you think of this ending.**


End file.
